Momentos Maravillosos
by tsukiyono tanuki
Summary: Escenas editadas de Twilight gracias a la torpeza de Bella y a veces de Edward también, no las que ya conocemos, otras XD. Lean y deje review . Esta mejor de lo que parece...se los prometo...by Las Hormigas Drogadas XD.
1. Concurso de Talentos

**Tanuki: ponemos el disclaimer?  
Kitsune: pero si ya lo saben, si no que se aguanten...  
Neko: yo creo que lo mejor será ponerlo...  
Itachi: ay! ya si va a hacerlo, haganlo...mejor lo hago yo, si no nos pasaremos horas aquí: Ninguna de nosotras es Stephenie Meyer...le quedó claro?**

**Sr. Burton: Ninguna de estas locas es dueña de Edward o el resto de su familia, aunque quisieran...disfruten la función**

* * *

3… ¡luces!

2… ¡cámara!

1… ¡corten!

Una jauría de perros atraviesan corriendo el set, jalando a un esquimal en esquís y con Kellyween en otro esquí atrás.

Tanuki: ¡Kellyween! ¿Qué es esto?

Kellyween: (salta del trineo con gracia y termina haciendo una pose de supermodelo) dijiste que querías un perro para uno de los capítulos.

Tanuki: sí, un perro ¡no toda la jauría!

Kellyween: bueno, es que no querían que me lo trajera solo, porque se iba a poner muy triste.

Tanuki:…(suspira)

Neko: esperen, pero ¿qué no era con un gato?

Tanuki y Kellyween: (¬¬) lo dice el gato…

**Producción: ****"**_**Fumadisimo, S.A de C.V."**_

**Dirección: Mr. Burton**

Todas: ¡Tim Burton!

Presentador: no…solo Sr. Burton

**Created: Las Hormigas Drogadas**  
(mentes maestras: Tanuki, Kitsune, Neko, Itachi)

**Tsukiyono Tanuki - Tanuki**

**Kellyween - Kitsune**

**n****anita-chan – Itachi**

**Neko.Cho - Neko**

* * *

Nos reunimos con Alice en el pasillo a la hora del almuerzo; cerca de la cafetería había una enorme bola de alumnos ruidosos mirando algo en la pared.

De repente Alice desapareció de mi lado, supuse que se había filtrado entre la multitud para ver de que se trataba…lo cual me sorprendía por que con su maravillosa habilidad lo hubiera descubierto.

Una mano pálida me jaló de ente la multitud, entonces me encontré ante una sonriente Alice, que daba pequeños brinquitos de alegría mientras señalaba un colorido cartel pegado en la pared. El cartel rezaba: "FORK´S HIGH TALENT SHOW".

-Wow! Un concurso de talento…Edward deberías participar- negó con la cabeza y me dedicó una mirada de _ni en sueños Bella. _Seguí observando el cartel; debajo del colorido letrero había un espacio en blanco donde los "valientes", por no decir "presumidos o tarados", anotaban su nombre. Por curiosa comencé a leerlos.

_Presentador.- Jessica Stanley  
__Participantes.- Mike Newton  
__Lauren Mallory  
__ Isabella Swan_

Esperen, ¿Isabella Swan? Ese es MI nombre, pero esa No es mi letra: ¡Alicee!!

-¿qué? Pensé que sería divertido…además confía en mí- dijo tocándose levemente la sien.

-pe…pe…pero ¡yo no tengo ningún talento!-grité alterada. No se que pretendía Alice, que mostrara ¿el nivel más alto de torpeza que podía tener y con el que de seguro entraría al libro del Record Guiness?

Miré a Edward quien ya no puedo amantarse más la risa. Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Tu lo sabías!- sisee entre dientes mirando a Edward con toda la rabia que podía transmitir, fue obvio que no fue lo suficientemente convincente- Sabes perfectamente que mí participación es como tentar la probabilidades, incluso podría caer del escenario.

-No va a pasar- dijo Edward con total convicción, la misma que tenía Alice en la mirada.- O no confías en Alice?- "_como si no tuviera otra opción"._

-Claro que confío en ella- me aproximé a la pizarra, saqué de bolsillo de la chaqueta una pluma indeleble, y escribí _Edward Cullen_ en la lista de participantes.

Sonreí victoriosa, por primera vez podía decir que me había salido con la mía- ignorando el pequeño hecho de que también yo participaba, claro. Edward miraba alarmado a Alice y ella se disculpaba con la mirada.

-Lo siento, no lo vi venir.

-Claro que no, fue un impulso vengativo, algo de última hora, una decisión repentina…

**Sr. Burton.- ¡corte! ¿quién escribió el guión?**

**Todos voltean a ver a Kitsune.**

**Kitsune: ¡sorry!**

-¿Cómo terminé así?- se quejaba Edward cuando íbamos de camino a su volvo.

-De la misma forma que yo- le espeté. Él resopló.

-Pero tú no tienes de que quejarte, ganarías, es obvio.

-Bella, eso no lo sabes.

-En cuanto a mí ¡no tengo ningún talento!

-Bella…

-Nombra uno, uno solo de mis talentos- lo interrumpí de nuevo antes de que pudiera abrir la boca.- y las reacciones involuntarias No son talentos.

Él rodó los ojos.

-Cariño, encontraremos algo, te lo prometo- dijo tomándome de la mano al tiempo que abría la puerta del coche para mí.

Esa tarde la pasamos tratando de buscar algo adecuado para mí. Las demostraciones físicas estaban completamente descartadas: baile, deporte, malabares, y cosas por el estilo.

-Veamos, Bella ¿para qué eres buena?- preguntó Alice, sentada al pie del sofá de la sala de los Cullen poco después de intentar enseñarme a baila tango.

-Sabes cocinar- comentó Edward, untándome pomada en los diversos moretones que había ocasionado la fallida clase.

-Claro, ¿y voy a hacer una demostración de cómo hacer un sándwich en 5 segundos?

-Vale, cocinar no- declaró Alice.

Pasamos un rato pensando, hasta que Alice se le iluminó su pequeña cara de duende.

-¿Tocas un instrumento?- preguntó esperanzada.

-Bueno…en primaria me enseñaron a tocar la de _Estrellita _en la flauta, ¿cuenta?

-No- dijeron al unísono.

-¡Ya sé! Bella, canta algo- propuso Edward.

-¿qué?

-lo que sea- me urgió Alice –lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza…

Suspiré, o lo hacía o la tendría pegada a mí todo el día…inspiré profundamente.

_que pequeño el mundo es, que pequeño el mundo es…_

**Tanuki: ¡alto!...como que…ah! ¿A quién se le ocurrió que cantara "Que pequeño el mundo es"? ¿Quién fue la que lo puso?**

**Las otras 3: ¡Tú!**

Alice y Edward se miraron.

-¿Cómo no nos habíamos dado cuenta antes?

-No se había presentado la oportunidad.

-Con una buena canción.

-Vocalización

-Ensayos

-Confianza en el escenario

-Y podría…- ambos me miraron.

¡No!

* * *

La tarde siguiente, Edward y yo nos encontrábamos sentados en el banquillo frente a su espectacular piano de cola.

-Yo tocaré una tecla del piano, la cantaré y luego la repetirás- me explicó.

-Ok- traté de sonar segura.

Vi como lentamente llevaba un dedo a una tecla, y repentinamente su mano volvía a su lugar anterior.

-Antes de eso- murmuró.

-¿qué pasa?

-Tengo curiosidad…

-¿de qué?

-Nunca antes tomaste clases de música.

-Ya te dije, sé toca la de _Estrellita_

-Bella…

-Bueno, también tomé clases de piano.

-¿en serio?- me sorprendió el modo en que su rostro se iluminó.

-Sí, pero lo dejé- comencé a jugar con mis dedos -…no me gustaba…- cuando volteé a ver a Edward me sorprendí de no verlo a mí lado, lo busque con la mirada por la habitación y lo encontré en una esquina a la que de manera misteriosa no llegaba la luz; estaba en cuclillas frente a la pared como un niño castigado –Edward…no es así, no es eso, yo tenía 5 años era una niña, a que niño le gustan esa clase de cosas?

-A mí me gustaba…- dijo Edward volteando a verme, con una mirada que solo pude interpretar como aflicción –siempre me gustó…desde niño- volvió a darme la espalda mientras hacia círculos sobre el suelo con su índice.

-Edward…yo crecí en una época diferente, eso esta bien para ti, además…yo nunca dije que no me gustara escucharlo- hizo un ligero movimiento y volteó a verme con esperanza en sus ojos –aún más si tu eres quien toca- concluí a tiempo para ver como recuperaba la compostura y me lanzaba una de esas sonrisas que yo tanto adoraba; se volvió a sentarse a mi lado.

**Tanuki: wa!! Kawaii!! (se abraza a Kitsune y comienza a dar saltitos)**

**Kitsune: suéltame! Puedo saltar sola…**

**Neko: (con lagrimas en los ojos) se ve tan lindo…**

**Las tres: ahhh!!(suspiro)**

**Itachi: la locura se contagia…mejor voy por…a ver que hago pero tengo que irme…demasiadas hormonas e el aire…**

**Las tres: Itachi! Con quien hablas**

**Itachi: con Jay! Él si me hace caso!**

**Tanuki: (señalando al cojín de Jay) pero Edwob no está**

**Itachi: NO!...emmm…e Jay**

**Kitsune: cha…Itachi, ni Edwob te quiere!**

**Itachi: Es Jay!**

**Neko: mejor nos concentramos sale?**

**Kitsune: Edward se parecía a Tamaki-senpai…**

**Neko: ¡Concéntrate!**

**Itachi: Jay, cosita, no te voy a hacer nada ven minino, minino…**

**Tanuki: nada…solo te lo vas a comer**

**Itachi: Shhh! Él no tiene por qué enterarse**

**Neko: ¡Concéntrense!**

Después de la primera nota, cuando no me alcanzó la voz y un gallo enorme se me salió, tuvimos que empezar desde algo aún más básico que vocalizar: _aprender a respirar._

La mayor parte del tiempo la pasé sonrojada, me avergonzaba no ser buena en algo que a Edward le encantaba, él en cambio pareció disfrutar de la experiencia, pues se encontraba alegre, reía a cada equivocación mía y no se impacientaba a la hora de corregirme.

Cuando terminamos la 1° lección me pidió que lo esperara en el coche, pero fue Alice la que subió en su lugar.

-¿Y Edward?- pregunté cuando la vi entrar al coche y encender el motor.

-Lo envié a buscar una escuadra cuadrada- fue su única respuesta en todo el viaje de regreso, a pesar de todas mis protestas, no habló hasta que estuvo estacionada frente a mi casa. –Me deshice de él- dijo- sólo por un rato, no te preocupes, te visitará esta noche, como siempre.

-¿Pero donde está?

-No importa, lo que importa es que no aquí y lo suficientemente lejos como para no oírnos.

-¿qué pasa?

-¿Qué canción cantarás?

Me encogí de hombros.

-No sé, la verdad…

-¡Perfecto! ¡Hora del complot!

Las 2 semanas siguientes fueron...tal vez no desastrosas, pero si humillantes.

**Aparece un cartel gigante que cuelga peligrosamente de sólo dos hilos y en el que se lee: _"2 semanas después..."_. El cartel se cae y comienza a incendiarse.**

**Sr. Burton: ¡Fuego!**

**Todos corren despavoridos...**

* * *

Respiré profundamente, tratando de no hiperventilar, me parecía oír la voz de Jessica más lejana de lo que debería, tomando en cuenta que ella usaba micrófono.

Apenas fui conciente de que ya se había dicho mi nombre, me puse en la misma posición que Alice me enseñó, apreté mi micrófono, y como si alguien hubiera subido el volumen de una televisión, oí los aplausos de los espectadores tan alto que tuve que concentrarme para no taparme los oídos y arruinar la pose.

La música empezó a sonar, el telón se abrió, mantuve mis ojos cerrados para tratar de olvidarme de todos los que me observaban.

Edward estaba ahí sentado con todos los demás, solo tenía que cantarle a él, y todo lo demás dejaría de importarme.

_Se me acaba el argumento y la metodología  
cada vez que se aparece frente a mí tu anatomía._

Abrí los ojos y trate de sonreírle al público al tiempo que lo buscaba con la mirada. No m resultó difícil ninguna de las dos cosas. Una, por que él era inconfundible y dos, por que la ironía que me transmitía la canción, más los nervios, me otorgaban una sonrisa que muchos podrían llamar _natural._

_Porque este amor ya no entiende de consejos, ni razones  
se alimenta de pretextos y le faltan pantalones.  
Este amor no me permite estar en pie  
porque ya hasta me ha quebrado los talones  
aunque me levante volveré a caer  
si te acercas nada es útil para esta inútil._

Caminé por el escenario, con mi mirada fija en Edward, su expresión me dio aún más confianza, se veía confundido y notaba que le prestaba una atención impresionante a la letra de la canción.

Alice y yo no habíamos dejado que se enterara, y en estos momentos disfrutaba de haber tomado esa decisión. Incluso tenía la boca ligeramente abierta.

_Bruta, ciega, sordomuda; torpe, traste, testaruda,  
es todo lo que he sido, por ti me he convertido  
en una cosa que no hace otra cosa mas que amarte  
pienso en ti día y noche, y no se como olvidarte_

Jugué con mi pelo, me moví un poco. Disfrutando más de lo que alguna vez creí posible. Porque lo hacía por él, y me encantaba la expresión de su rostro, verlo sonreír de esta manera: medio divertido, medio admirado y medio sorprendido.

_Cuantas veces he intentado enterrarte en mi memoria  
y aunque diga "ya no más" es otra vez la misma historia  
Porque este amor siempre sabe hacerme respirar profundo  
ya me trae por la izquierda y de pelea con el mundo_

Me reía de la ironía en mi fuero interno, ¡claro que estaba peleada con el mundo! La realeza de los vampiros me perseguía, los hombres lobo me odiaban, e incluso estaba pelada con algunos humanos.

_Si pudiera exorcizarme de tu voz  
si pudiera escaparme de tu nombre  
si pudiera arrancarme el corazón  
y esconderme para no sentirme nuevamente  
Bruta, ciega, sordomuda; torpe, traste, testaruda,  
es todo lo que he sido, por ti me he convertido  
en una cosa que no hace otra cosa mas que amarte  
pienso en ti día y noche, y no se como olvidarte_

Bailé un poco, y al parecer no lo hice tan mal por la expresión anonadada de su rostro. Inicialmente, no estuve muy de acuerdo con la elección de la canción, por las partes en las que ella decía que trató de olvidarlo, y yo nunca sería capaz de siquiera intentar algo así.

_Ojerosa, flaca, fea, desgreñada  
torpe tonta lenta necia desquiciada  
completamente descontrolada  
tu te das cuenta y no me dices nada  
ves que se me ha vuelto la cabeza un nido  
donde solamente tu tiene asilo  
y no me escuchas lo que te digo  
mira bien lo que vas a hacer conmigo._

Primero me señalé a mí y luego a el en sentido acusador. En ese momento lo vi sonreír como si fuera un niño travieso a punto de cometer una travesura.

Canté el coro otras tres veces más, la música acabó y el público aplaudió, no estruendosamente, tampoco lo había hecho tan bien, pero aplaudieron, lo cual ya me parecía algo.

Saludé a aquellos amigos que logré encontrar en el auditorio, caminé unos pasos hacia atrás para así desaparecer cuando cerraran el telón, casi tropecé con un cable de audio, pero logré que se viera más como un trompicón.

En los camerinos…

**Kitsune: ¿tienen camerinos en el auditorio de Forks?**

**Tanuki: era un auditorio**

**Kitsune: pero no un teatro**

**Neko. En High School Musical tienen camerinos, y es el auditorio de la escuela.**

**Tanuki: bien, tomemos eso como referencia .**

**Kitsune: pero a mí no me gusta esa película ¬¬**

…me quité todo el maquillaje y me cambié la ropa por una más sencilla lo más rápido que pude. Después me dirigí de nuevo al auditorio, pero esta vez para ser una espectadora.

Cuando llegué, me sorprendí de ver el asiento al lado de Alice vacío, ahí había estado sentado Edward.

-Fue a prepararse para su número- aclaró al tiempo que tomaba el lugar a su lado, como si fuera ella la que supiera leer mentes.

Asentí, algo ida. No había estado con él en todo el día por culpa de este evento.

-Me pidió que te dijera que le encantó- susurró Alice a mi oído.

-¿En serio?- no pude evitar sonrojarme al preguntarlo.

-¡claro!- contestó satisfecha.

El telón bajó dando inicio a los murmullos, ya fueran de agrado o desaprobación. Yo me revolvía inquieta en la butaca, ya tocaba el turno de Edward y me moría por verlo tocar de nuevo. Alice me puso una mano en el hombro para que me relajara. Le sonreí para tranquilizarnos a ambas.

Jessica volvió a aparecer en el escenario, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro tratando de no enredarse a sí misma con el cable del micrófono.

-Ahora, déjenme presentarles a nuestro más talentoso, apuesto, inteligente…

Me aclaré un poco la garganta para llamar su atención y poder mandarle una mirada asesina. Ella la captó.

-eh…nuestro compañero ¡EDWARD CULLEN!

Un sorprendentemente grande grupo de chicas lanzaron pequeños gritillos de entusiasmo, incluso pude escuchar un _te amo. "no sabía que tuviera tantas admiradoras._

El telón volvió a subir para dejarlo ver más guapo que nunca. Sentado en el banquillo frente al piano se cola, de perfil al escenario, con una pierna estirada y las manos preparadas sobre el teclado.

La voz de Jessica resonó de nuevo.

-Nos tocara el _Minuetto de Chopin_- el auditorio prorrumpió en aplausos –y para agregar más emoción…- un segundo telón, ubicado atrás de Edward se elevó, dejando ver un enorme cronómetro de un minuto –todos sabremos se realmente durará un minuto.

Un colectivo _Ooh! _se escuchó, y pude ver claramente que Edward miraba al reloj y negaba con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a tocar.

Ambos pensamos que eso había sido exagerado…

La melodía comenzó a sonar y llenar el auditorio, sus manos expertas se movían en el teclado, ligeras y ágiles. Lo contemplé anonadada, definitivamente, nunca podría acostumbrarme a él y su perfección, por mucho tiempo que pasáramos juntos.

Edward volteó a verme y me sonrió, con esa sonrisa torcida y burlona que tanto yo amaba. Sí, lo amaba. Me di cuenta de que en lo que llevaba tocando, yo había estado sonriendo.

Me fijé en que sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, el mismo que, seguramente lo míos también tenían. Entonces, la música me sonó _algo_ diferente de cómo la conocía, convirtiéndose en una más alegre y vivaz, mientras Edward seguía mirándome. El piano me transmitió amor y pasión. Sonreí aún más. Él me la estaba dedicando, con cada fibra de su ser. Y mi sonrisa desapareció en el instante en que me di cuenta de la alarmante velocidad con la que Edward tocaba: sus manos ni siquiera se veían, solo un borrón que se extendía por todo el teclado. Volteé a ver a Alice, ella estaba casi tan espantada como yo.

Volví a ver a Edward, ahora se veía confundido ante mi repentina reacción, yo le mande una significativa mirada al piano. Sus ojos volaron de mí a Alice, de seguro ella le había dicho algo mentalmente, él miró el teclado y enseguida volvió al _Minuetto_, justo en la parte en la que debería de haber estado tocando, y segundos después terminó.

Todos estallaron en aplausos, yo con menos emoción debido al pequeño suceso.

Edward se puso de pie, caminó al centro del escenario, dio una reverencia al público (donde volvieron a oírse los gritos de las fans) y salió a paso decidido de ahí.

-ups…- de había reunido con nosotras, afortunadamente su atemorizante demostración no había causado los estragos imaginados -…creo que no pude contenerme.

"_De eso me dí cuenta, aunque era extraño que perdiera el control tan fácilmente"_

-emm…Alice… ¿trajeron el piano desde su casa?

-de donde más crees…por que la pregunta- _"eso explicaría muchas cosas"._

-No, por nada.

**Itachi: FIN!!**

**Las tres: ¿y el ganador?**

**Itachi: podemos preguntarle a Jessica**

* * *

**Tanuki: y un pequeño Epílogo...(mirando a Kitsune)...no prólogo, verdad Kitsune?**

**Kitsune: ya vas a comenzar de nuevo...a cualquiera le pasa...**

-Tengo curiosidad- comentó Edward cuando íbamos de regreso del concurso en su coche.

-Tu curiosidad va a matarme un día d estos- le reclamé. Él simplemente rió.

-El día que nos inscribimos en el concurso…

-ajá…

-Llegando a la casa, Alice me mandó a la farmacia.

-por razone obvias- afirmé.

Alice estaba dispuesta a hacerme tragar fuego si era necesario con tal de encontrar _mi talento_ ese día, por lo que debíamos estar preparados con vendas, curitas, alcohol, pomadas y desinfectantes por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.

-Y ella alegó que el botiquín que teníamos en casa no sería suficiente para ti- agregó sonriendo. Asentí.

-lo recuerdo

-Y cuando volví, te encontré llena de moretones.

-Me quiso enseñar a bailar tango, ya te lo dijimos.

-Pero… ¿cómo acabaste en ese estado?

-Edward, hablas de mí- recalqué

-sí, pero por muy torpe que seas, no veo…

-¿A no?

**Itachi: ¡Sí, momento de Flash back!**

En la sala, Alice cerraba la puerta y me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. En ese momento…realmente tuve miedo.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme Alice?

-enseñarte a bailar

-yo no bailo

-No será así cuando acabe contigo- aclaró, sonriente, acercándose a mí. Yo retrocedía cada paso que daba, hasta que me topé con la pared.

-Alice, piedad- susurré desesperada.

Ella sostenía el control del equipo de sonido, apretó un botón y la música comenzó a sonar.

-Note preocupes, estamos solas. Nade se enterará

**Neko: los últimos 3 diálogos parecen sacados de una película de suspenso.**

**Tanuki: ¿qué raro? (sarcástica) son las favoritas de Kitsune**

**Kitsune: (sonrisa angelical más miedo)**

Posó la mano derecha en mi cintura, colocó mi mano izquierda en su hombro mantuvo muestras otras manos en alto.

Para mí, la escena resultaba algo intimidante y ridícula a la vez. Intimidante porque…Alice sabía como serlo cuando le convenía, y ridícula porque ella tomaba la posición del hombre, tomando en cuenta sus 1.50m, podríamos decir que el _hombre_ era más bajo que la mujer en este caso.

No pude contenerme más y me reí.

-Es bueno que te rías, porque después ya no podrás hacerlo.

Paré inmediatamente.

-¡Empecemos!

-¿y qué se supone que haga?

-sólo sígueme, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3- comenzó al tiempo que se movía y me impulsaba a seguirla.

-¿Ves? No es tan malo.

Alice dio una vuelta y me llevó con ella, pero no apoyé bien el pie y resbalé, ella me sostuvo antes de que tocara el suelo…aun así no pudo evitar que me golpeara al caer.

-Ok! Eso no salió tan mal…bueno, hasta la caída, probemos con algo con menos movimiento- se quedó pensando un momento –Bella…separa un poco las piernas- hizo un movimiento rápido entre mis piernas apoyándose en un costado –eso se llama gatillo y tienes que intentar hacerlo lo más rápido que puedas.

-Alice…pides imposibles

-Bella, no te pasara nada, yo te sostendré.

Sabía que la única forma de librarme de esto era intentándolo y mostrarle que era un caso perdido; pero nada aminoraba los ánimos de Alice, después de golpearme repetidas veces con su pierna, lo que era más que seguro que me dejaría moretones, siguó con su tortura. Ahora debía colocar mi pierna alrededor de su cintura, ella me ayudo, pero yo seguía cayéndome, ¿de donde se le ocurrió que podría sostenerme en un pie? Después de unas cuantas horas más acabe definitivamente en el suelo buscando aire, me dolía todo el cuerpo. En eso llegó mi salvador, y claro ni queriendo continuaba no podía dar mi un paso.

**Itachi: a! (suspira y hace un puchero) se acabo el flash back (atrás de ella Tanuki, Kitsune y Neko sonríen y dan saltitos)**

* * *

**Bien!  
Tanuki: por fin, se nos hizo publicar esto...hace siglos que esta en producción, y sigue en filmación(lo saben quienes han visitado mi profile), bueno, a mí me toco publicarlo y aguantarlos a ustedes...ejejejeje!**

**Kitsune: tu quisiste el infierno, es tu elección**

**Tanuki: ¬¬**

**Neko: ella tiene razón sabes...donde se metio Itachi?**

**Tanuki: esta con Edwob**

**Itachi: (grita desde lejos) QUE ES JAY!!**

**Las cuatro: dejen reviews, bye**

**Nota: y lo volvimos a editar...ajajajajaja**


	2. Citas Normales

**jajaja! volvemos otra vez con nuestras locuras...eh aquí el segundo capítulo**

**enjoy it!**

* * *

El día como siempre, era nublado. Y el sol, una vez más, se había rendido en su batalla contra las nubes.

A pesar de que cada fibra de mi sentido común me decía que usara manga larga, chamarra y un paraguas, me puse una blusa ligera, azul, que Alice insistió en comprar, a pesar de que ambas sabíamos que no saldría del ropero en mucho tiempo.

Ciegamente, de nuevo, estaba confiando en Edward más de lo que una persona normal consideraría aceptable. Hoy teníamos una cita, y el se había negado a decirme donde íbamos a ir. Me aferré al único argumento válido que tenía: _Alimentemos al pájaro…_

**Kellyween: Neko! ¡Mira lo que escribí por tu culpa!**

**Neko: no fue mi culpa decir lo que dije, además, ¡quién te manda a escribirlo!**

**Kellyween: ¿qué clase de disculpa es esa?**

**Neko: una muy lógica**

**Tanuki: bueno, mientras estas dos se sacan los ojos, continuemos con la historia**

…Me aferré al único argumento válido que tenía: _la ropa que debía ponerme y el hecho de que no quería someterme a una sesión de moda con Alice. _Su única respuesta fue:_ lleva algo ligero y tal vez un suéter_, con esa sonrisa que hizo que me olvidara del resto de mis reclamaciones.

Me odié por el hecho de no poder ser firme cuando él estaba frente a mí.

Por la ventana vi venir el volvo. Sonreí, mi corazón saltó de anticipación y bajé corriendo para recibirlo, a pesar de que casi muero en el intento de correr en las escaleras.

Cuando abría la perta, Edward tenía la mano levantada para tocar el timbre. Ambos reímos ante la situación.

-¿Lista?- preguntó.

-Sí- contesté tomando un suéter y mi bolso.

Edward me abrió la puerta y espere a que él coche avanzara un poco.

-¿Ya puedo saber a donde me llevas?- fingí estar irritada. No se lo creyó.

-A Seattle- contestó sonriendo. Fruncí el ceño, extrañada.

-¿Y tan difícil era decírmelo antes?

-Bueno, quería que fuera una sorpresa- enarqué una ceja.

-Nuestra cita, ¿te has dado cuenta de que no hemos tenido citas?- argumentó.

-Claro que las hemos tenido- respondí.

-¿Normales? ¿Citas normales?

-Me llevaste a cenar a Seattle.

-Después de que casi te violaran.

-Cuando me llevaste al claro.

-Con la esperanza de que tu sentido de supervivencia aflorara después de asustarte para que te alejaras de mí.

Me deshice los sesos buscando algo más.

-¿Y cuanto me presentaste a tu familia?

-Eso no cuenta como cita, lo sabes- suspiré.

-¿Y para qué se supone que quiero una cita normal cuando las demás son aún mas divertidas?- recalqué.

-Bella…

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo

Comenzó a anochecer conforme nos acercábamos a una plaza la que supuse nuestro destino. Al bajar del coche en el estacionamiento, no di un pasa sin chocar con el auto de al lado, mis ojos aún no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad.

-¿estás bien?- oí la risa en su voz.

-Sí- respondí en un siseo.

La luz de la plaza me cegó por momentos, pero el brazo firme de Edward alrededor de mis hombros hizo posible que siguiera caminando sin mayores incidentes que tropezarme con las baldosas del piso. Por consecuencia, no podía parar de mirar el piso, so pena de caer estrepitosamente frente a dos los presentes.

Sonreí ante el nimio hecho de que ambos avanzamos al mismo paso y dábamos la zancada del mismo largo, con el mismo pie. Volteé a verlo para saber si se había dado cuenta de ello. Cuando alcé la vista, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y vi en sus ojos un brillo de alegría que cada vez me gustaba más vislumbrar en ellos.

"_Tal vez esta cita no fuera tan terrible como creí que sería"_

Ignorando su propio consejo, Edward llevaba una playera de manga larga, vede. Supuse que para que mi piel no se sobresaltara ante la frialdad de la suya propia, o que los demás no notaran su excesiva tez pálida…

**

* * *

**

Mr. Burton: ¡corte! Bien, tomemos un descanso (se tomó un sorbo de su café y comienza a leer el libreto).

**Itachi entra con una urna llena de papelitos.**

**Itahci: ¡Everybody pay attention, please!**

**Todos voltean.**

**Itachi: Ok, aquí elegiremos el nombre del gato, yo tomaré un papel de esta urna llena de nombres y al que elija, ese será, sin cambios.**

**El resto de las hormigas drogadas se reúnen entorno a ella. Itachi saca el papelito y lee: ¡EDWOB!...grita horrorizada sin control.**

**Todos: ¡Sí!**

**Kitsune: Itachi, hasta tu propio sistema se vuelve en tu contra.**

**Itachi: (histérica y sacando todos los papelitos de la urna) ¡esto es imposible! ¡Inaudito! ¡¿Cómo?!**

**Nievan papelitos en el set.**

**Neko: (toma un papelito del suelo) ¡hey! Aquí dice **_**Jay!**_

**Tanuki: (con otro papel en la mano) ¡y aquí también!**

**Kitsune: (viendo varios papelitos) ¡todos dicen lo mismo!**

**Las tres voltean a ver a Itachi, con ojos que matarían a un muerto. Mientras la susodicha lloraba descontroladamente. Itachi solloza y comienza a calmarse.**

**Todas: ¡Itachi!**

**Toda la pantalla se vuelve azul y se oye el piiii…**

**Mensaje: por falla técnicas, iremos a comerciales por su comprensión, gracias.**

**Un fondo rojo y en el fondo de la pantalla se ve una coca-cola. Se oyen pasos y una mano agarra la botella. Se enfoca a Neko tomársela y sonríe a la cámara. Aparece el letrero "**_**El lado Coca-Cola de los Fanfics"**_**.**

**

* * *

**

Kitsune: bien, ya acabamos (esta sentada frente a una computadora y la mira satisfecha)

**Tanuki: ¡espera!**

**Kitsune:¿Qué?**

**Tanuki: ¡aun falta el resto del capítulo!**

**Las dos: AAAAHHHH!!**

**(Volviendo) 3, 2, 1 ¡Despegue!**

**Tanuki: ¡Kitsune! ¡Concéntrate!**

* * *

La primera parada fue un restaurante de comida mexicana. Sombreros y rebozos decorabas las elegantes paredes amarillas del establecimiento. Al entrar, un joven mesero nos condujo a una mesa en la parte más sombría del lugar.

Cuando nos sentamos, Edward me miró y me dedicó esa sonrisa torcida. Nos dejaron las cartas, que yo use para esconder mi cara de él. Esa penetrante mirada suya, como si yo fuera la única mujer en el planeta, aún me desconcertaba.

Al ver los variado y extraños ingredientes de los platillos, me olvidé por un momento del bochorno y pude elegir. Al fin opté por una sopa de garbanzos con una extraña pero apetitosa combinación de chorizo, longaniza y tocino que en cuanto lo leí se me hizo agua la boca.

Hablamos de las musarañas y otras mafufadas en lo que nos –me- traían la cena…

**

* * *

**

Taniki: ¡corte!!(Mr. Burton le lanza una mirada asesina) ¿musarañas? ¡¿quién habla de musarañas en una cita?!

**Neko: Ta…**

**Tanuki: (corriendo como loca) ¡en inaudito! Pudiendo hablar de osos y pumas…ya me duele la cabeza (se deja caer en un sillón)**

**Neko: exagerada ¬¬ "**_**donde se habrá metido Kitsune"**_

**Kitsune: ¡aquí! (sale de una madriguera de conejo bajo el suelo, y justo al lado del hoyo, hay un buzón del que se lee BUGGS BUNNY)**

**Tanuki: ¿Dónde estabas?**

**Kitsune: Buggs tenía una idea para el fic, pero incluía un enorme yunque cayéndole a nuestro amado Edward.**

**Emmett: ¡y yo qué!**

**Las tres: tú no cuentas**

**Emmett se hace chiquito y se va a un rincón a llorar su desgracia.**

**Neko: pobre Emmett…que duras fuimos con él…no tiene la culpa de que seamos unas locas paranoicas.**

**Tanuki: ¡al grano!**

**Kitsune: ¿Cómo que al grano? Yo no tengo ninguna imperfección facial en mi hermosa carita por que me la lavo todos los días en las mañanas.**

**Silencio.**

**Neko: espérenme un momento (saca su celular y hace sonar un tonito de grillo que hace eco en todo el set)**

**Kitsune: (la mira con odio) púdrete…**

**Tanuki: el punto es: ¿quién habla de musarañas y mafufadas en una cita?**

**Kitsune: ¡a mí no me veas! En un parte de Twilight, Bella se la pasa pensando en las musarañas ¡yo solo use la referencia!**

**Tanuki: bueno ¿y qué hay de las mafufadas?**

**Kitsune: ¿estás conciente de que este capítulo va a ser el más largo por culpa de una señorita a la que se le ocurrió decir **_**corte**_**?**

**Tanuki: (comienza a jugar con los dedos) bueno…es que…**

**Kitsune: ¡bien!**

**Mr. Burton: ¡al fin! Volvamos con el rodaje ¡acción!**

* * *

…Edward se reía de mi reciente actuación en clase de deportes cuando trajeron los platillos.

-¡Es que debiste haberte visto! La pelota no solo rebotó en tu cabeza, si no que también en la de Jessica y le pegó en la cara a Mike- se rió con ganas, me sonrojé ante el vergonzoso recuerdo mientras jugueteaba con la sopa. Claro, debía de estar enojada con él por burlarse de mí, pero no podía evitarlo me encantaba cuando se reía, más bien…me derretía.

Me llevé la cuchara a la boca para ocultar una sonrisa y poder seguir pareciendo enfadada…

ERROR

La voz de Edward ahora era algo lejano para mí, y se alejaba cada vez más conforme mi cara se ponía más y más roja. Me paralicé.

-¿Bella?- preguntó Edward preocupado

-¿ajá?- fue todo lo que pude contestar

-Bella, ¿qué te pasa?- ahora lo sentía a mi lado.

-Pica…- dije con lágrimas en lo ojos y la voz ahogada.

Tomé mi bebida y me la empiné de un solo trago. Malditos refrescos de cola, no ayudan a disminuir el picante.

Oí a Edward pedir un vaso de agua.

-Bella, te cambio el plato

-Sí, solo…permíteme, debo ir al tocador- dije levantándome con más torpeza de la usual, de seguro aún tenía la cara completamente roja.

Edward se apresuró a retirarme la silla.

-Gracias- balbuceé

Pasó mi brazo por sus hombros y posó su mano en mi cintura para ayudarme a recargarme en él. Nos detuvimos en la puerta y me soltó a su pesar.

Fui directo a los lavabos para echarme agua a la cara y ver si así bajaba algo el efecto del chile. ¿Cómo lo soportaban los mexicanos?

**Kitsune: bueno…**

**Tanuki: ¡Kitsune! Ya no interrumpas**

Para mi gran alivio funcionó, y me enjuagué la boca cerca de 20 veces. Ya que estaba en el baño, decidí aprovechar para hacer algo importante. Cuando me preparaba para salir del cubículo; tropecé, afortunadamente me pude sostener de la puerta pero esta se abrió y perdí mi soporte. Solté un gritillo y cerré los ojos esperando sentir el duro piso, pero en vez de eso, dos brazos me rodearon por la cintura. El tacto frío y el dulce aroma, me dijeron que era Edward. Abrí los ojos y efectivamente, él me sostenía en brazos.

-Edward ¿qué haces?

-salvándote

-no…quiero decir…

Mi mente hizo cuenta regresiva: 3, 2,1.

-¡Un hombre!- gritaron todas las presentes al unísono, al darse cuenta de que Edward estaba en el baño de mujeres.

Fugazmente vi sus ojos abrirse como platos, cayendo en la cuenta, a la par que deje de sentir el suelo bajo mis pies y luego vi como todo a mí alrededor se volvía un extraño borrón.

Lo siguiente fue que estábamos ocultos tras un enorme póster de una película, yo aún en los brazos de Edward. Él se encontraba petrificado y con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

-¿estás bien?- le pregunté, tanteando el terreno.

- Sí, creo…solo permiteme…- me dí cuenta de que él no estaba respirando. -¿te parece si entramos al cine?

-Claro

Todo con tal de que volviera a la normalidad y olvidar la venganza.

**Neko: ¿venganza?**

**Itachi: ¿no era vergüenza?**

**Kitsune: sí, eso**

**Tanuki: ¿qué tiene que ver vergüenza con venganza? ¬¬**

**Kitsune: ¬¬ urusai **(japonés: callate)

* * *

Fuimos a ver la cartelera.

-¿Cuál quieres ver?- preguntó recobrando su sonrisa.

-mmm…

-¿romántica?

-no…

-¿comedia?

-¿terror?

-¿terror?- me miró incrédulo –desde cuando te gustan las de terror…

-mmm…bueno, eras las únicas que veía cuando…ya sabes, así que se me quedó la costumbre…

-De acuerdo entonces… de terror- murmuró frunciendo el ceño, seguía confundido.

Seguimos mirando la cartelera, no había muchas películas prometedoras.

-¿_Resident Evil_ _3_?- preguntó pasado un rato.

Hice una mueca.

-No, la crítica dice que no tiene nada que ver con las dos anteriores…

Silencio.

-¿Qué tal _Romeo y Julieta_? Hay una nueva versión y no hay otra que me llame la atención, ¿a ti?- declaré pasado otro rato.

Cuando volteé a verlo el me miraba aún más confundido que antes.

-¿No que de terror?

Sonreí inocentemente.

-Mujeres- se quejó al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza.

A pesar de todos mis intentos de impedirlo, Edward pagó ambos boletos, las palomitas y el refresco, y sólo me dejó ayudarlo a cargar mi propia bebida, alegando que si yo llevaba las palomitas las tiraría y habría que comprar más. Era un argumento verídico y justificado, por lo que no pude hacer nada para defenderme.

Fuimos de los primeros en entrar a la sala y pudimos escoger el asiento que nos dio en gana.

Cuando nos sentamos Edward observó la decoración de la sala.

-Remodelaron el cine- comentó y me pareció que decía algo más, pero ya no pude oírlo pues hablaba más para sí mismo.

-No, así ha sido siempre- respondí tomando otro puño de palomitas.

Me sonrío.

-Definitivamente lo remodelaron- me debatió-, desde la última vez que vine, digo. Pero era obvio.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viniste?

-Hace como unos cincuenta años… cuando la imagen aún era en blanco y negro- respondió divertido de ver mi expresión.

-¡Pues claro que lo remodelaron!, y ahora también existe la imagen a color y los efectos especiales de 3ra dimensión- me burlé.

Al parecer, entramos demasiado pronto, porque el resto de la gente llegó mucho después y tardó otro tanto en que apagaran las luces.

-Al fin- murmuré cuando por fin aparecían los patrocinadores de la película.

Unas vez que los estudios secundarios terminaron, el anuncio de la productora siempre era el último comercial antes de la película, como el de las lámparas que aplastan la "I" en Pixar.

La pantalla se volvió blanca, se oyeron los típicos sonidos de una pelea y luego un pequeño zorro aparecía corriendo por uno de los lados, tras él, un gato negro lo perseguía y daban círculos por toda la pantalla desafiando a la ley de la gravedad. Después, caminando con pinceles atorados en las orejas, un mapache salía y comenzaba a pintar en el fondo blanco. Cuando el mapache terminó de pintar una "F" el gato por fin dejó de perseguir al pobre zorro, se acercó al mapache y le tomó un pincel de los que tenía en la cabeza y lo ayudó a pintar; cuando el zorro se dio cuenta de que ya no era perseguido (dos vueltas después) se unió a los otros dos para pintar. El mapache pintaba una "U" junto a la "F", a cierta distancia, el zorro pintaba una "A" y al lado de este, el gato le daba forma a una "D". Se escuchaba el pitar de una grúa y una comadreja aparecía con un casco de constructor y unos planos, mientras, en la parte superior de la pantalla iba apareciendo una "M" que colgaba de un cable, la comadreja daba señas con los brazos para acomodar la letra en el espacio entre la "U" y la "A". Luego, con un sello gigante, el zorro estampaba un "SI"; una "O" salió rodando siendo empujada por el mapache y el gato mientras la comadreja acomodaba otra "M". Al final, cuando se había formado la palabra _"Fumad simo"_ un cigarrillo caía parado en medio da la "D" y la "S" formando una "I", del cigarro comenzó a salir humo que simuló ser el acento: _"Fumadísimo"_, debajo apareció la palabra _productions._

Edward y yo nos miramos, extrañados.

-Es el comercial más raro que he visto en mi vida.

-Sí, igual yo.

**Kitsune: Aún no han visto nada…**

**Tanuki: Kitsune, ¿qué dijimos acerca de seguir interrumpiendo **_**este**_** capitulo?**

**Kitsune: Eto…**

La película iba normal, Edward mantenía tomada una de mis manos, por lo que sólo podía comer y beber con la otra, pero no me importaba, hasta… que una palomita fugitiva cayó… dentro de mi blusa… y quedó atorada en el sostén.

Traté de fingir que nada había ocurrido, es decir, Edward NO tenía por qué enterarse, pero esa palomita _debía _salir de ahí. ¿Cómo? ¡Fácil!, no era la 1ra vez que ocurría, digo ¿a quién no le ha pasado? Lo único que se tiene que hacer es ponerse la chaqueta encima y maniobrar, una vez que la palomita fuera atrapada, simplemente se retiraba, y con ella la chaqueta. Cuando me puse el suéter encima, como si fuera una sábana, me preparé.

-¿Tienes frío?- preguntó Edward de pronto, y la luz de la pantalla me dejó ver su mirada hacia mi.

-Sí, un poco, pero no importa, sigue viendo la película- contesté tratando de parecer normal y con todo mi cuerpo petrificado por la posibilidad de ser descubierta.

Pude ver cómo hizo una pequeña mueca.

-Dejó de parecerme interesante cuando el Kraken apareció.

-¿Cómo?- intenté que mis voz sonara ofendida-, el Kraken le da más acción, mira, creo que se va a comer a Paris- insistí en que volteara de nuevo a ver la película.

Edward miró la pantalla por el rabillo del ojo, pero su rostro seguía vuelto hacia mí.

-¡Vaya!, qué efectos- comentó, acomodándose de nuevo en el asiento para prestarle más atención a la película. Cuánto a que trataba de distinguir los píxeles en la imagen.

**Itachi: ¡Ja!, no los descubrirá**

La operación fue todo un éxito, saqué la palomita y pude quitarme el suéter de nuevo.

-¿No tenías frío?- cuestionó Edward, inclinándose hacia mí para que pudiera oírlo.

-Ya se me pasó- también me incliné a él, pero recargué mi cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Los actores no te parecían _ligeramente _conocidos?- quiso saber mi novio una vez que las luces se encendieron de nuevo y todos lo demás se levantaban.

-¿De otra película?- pregunté inocentemente recogiendo mis cosas, el suéter (mi salvador), la bolsa, el refresco que llevaba a la mitad.

-No, Julieta se parecía a ti.

-¿Y Romeo a ti?, te recuerdo que ya vivimos eso de creer que el otro estaba muerto- me burlé.

-¿No crees que Paris se parecía a Jacob?

-Creo que el príncipe, que después terminó como David Jones, actúo muy bien, ese salto fue espectacular- ambos caminábamos entre los asientos para llegar al pasillo, Edward detrás de mí.

-Esta ha sido la parte más normal de la cita, debimos venir antes…

-¡Ay!- tropecé.

-Bella, ¿estas bien?- Edward me tomó por la cintura para que no me cayera.

-Derramé el refresco…

-No importa, aún así no te lo ibas a acabar.

-… en mi blusa- terminé.

-Oh- Edward seguía detrás mío, por lo que no pude ver su expresión, pero por como sonó, apostaba a que tan paralizado como yo.

Dejé mis cosas sobre un asiento.

-Edward, voltéate, cierra lo ojos y no veas.

-¿Qué…?

-Ya no queda nadie en la sala ¿verdad?

-No, pero…

-Y no puedo salir con toda la blusa mojada y semitransparente ¿verdad?

-No, y eso…

-Voltéate, cierra lo ojos y no veas- repetí.

-Ok.

-¿Ya?

-Ya

Miré a todos lados y volteé para asegurarme de que Edward en verdad veía a otro lado. Suspiré y me quité la blusa lo más rápido que pude, la dejé en otro asiento y tomé el suéter para ponérmelo, lo bueno que era de cierre y no de botones.

-¿Ya?- ahora fue él quien preguntó.

-Sí- contesté satisfecha.

Edward me miró.

-Vamos a comprarte una blusa- dijo mientras me empujaba con una mano para que siguiera caminando y llegar por fin al pasillo para poder salir.

-Pero no necesito otra blusa…- reclamé

-¿Qué pensará Charlie?

-Puedo lavar la blusa, ¿sabes?

-¿Y correr el riesgo de que caigas a la lavadora?

-Tú sólo quieres poder tener el "placer"- hice las comillas con los dedos- de poder comprarme una blusa.

-¿Cómo lo adivinaste?-me sonrío y pasó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros cuando salimos del cine.

Caminamos un rato buscando una tienda que me gustara. Mi plan era fingir que buscaba una blusa, luego entrar a otra tienda completamente diferente, decir que algo me gustaba de ahí, hacer que Edward se olvidara de comprarme esa blusa y luego seguir con nuestra cita "normal", pero no cayó en la trampa, por lo que pronto me encontré eligiendo la 1ra blusa que se me puso en frente.

-Esta- declaré.

-Bien, ve a ponértela mientras la pago.

-Ten- le tendí mi tarjeta.

-Bella…

-De acuerdo, pero algún día…- dije mientras me dirigía a los vestidores, pude oír su despreocupado "ajá" antes de entrar a un cubículo vacío.

Cuando quise salir, algo me impidió salir.

-¿Qué…?

-Una tonelada de ropa me cayó desde la parte de arriba de la puerta.

-Pontela- reconocí la voz divertida de Edward al otro lado, impidiéndome la salida.

-¡Edward!- me quejé.

* * *

+Edward POV+

Una vez de convencer a Bella de al menos probarse la ropa, me dediqué a seguir recargado en la puerta del vestidor para impedir que pudiera huir. Si no podía comprarle un coche nuevo o pagarle los estudios, al menos podía comprarle ropa.

-¡Ahí está!- gritó una chica, y vi mi cara en su mente.

Volteé al lugar de provenía la voz. Una enorme masa de chicas que se apretujaban en la entrada de la tienda.

-¡Robert!

-¡Te amo!- gritaban

"_¿Quién rayos es Robert?" _pensé _"¿Y por qué estoy yo en las mentes de todas ella?"_

De pronto, la masa de chicas se abalanzaba sobre mí. Y ningún poder vampírico podía salvarme…me tenían rodeado, y no podía entrar al vestidor porque Bella se estaba cambiando y porque entonces ellas también entrarían y estaría aún más acorralado.

Todas comenzaron a abrazarme, las feromonas me asfixiaban.

-¡Hey!, ¿qué creen que hacen con él?, me lo maltratan- oí otra voz femenina, ¿se refería a mí?

-¿Quién creen que es?, ¿un oso de peluche?- otra chica, y también sonaba molesta.

-¡Es Robert!- gritó una de las que me abrazaba.

-Qué Robert ni qué ocho cuartos, no me lo confundan con ese…- reñía la primera voz, parecía que forcejeaba con algo.

Yo no podía moverme, y si usaba mi fuerza todo el centro comercial se daría cuenta de que era un vampiro.

-¡Oigan!- la segunda voz reclamaba la atención de las fans-. ¡Robert tocó este pantalón!

-¡Aaahh!- gritaron todas las fans y poco a poco sentí como se iban despegando de mi.

-Funcionó- le decía la 1ra chica a la otra.

Al fin quedé libre y pude distinguir a mis salvadoras.

-Kelly, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunté extrañado, ella había sido la 1ra voz- ¿no deberías estar tras cámaras? También tú Tanuki.

Tanuki era la 2da voz.

-¿Así es como nos pagas?- preguntó Tanuki ofendida

-Está bien, pero ¿vas a volver a filmar esta escena?- Kelly me miraba fulminante.

-No- declaré-, está en el contrato.

-¡Lo sabía!- se escucho el grito de Itachi.

-Genial, ahora apareceremos en el fic- refunfuño Tanuki.

Ambas se metieron entre un montón de ropa y desaparecieron. Ahora todas las iban por la tienda comprando ropa que creían que yo había tocado.

-¿Quién es Robert?- quise saber, sin preguntarle a nadie en específico y pareciendo que hablaba solo.

-El actor que te interpreta en la película oficial del libro- me informó la voz del director, se oía resignado.

"_Pobre tipo, eso de soportar a las hormigas drogadas va a matarlo."_

Una fan pasó frente a mí, tomando ropa de todos lados, pero estaba peligrosamente cerca del cubículo de Bella. Me puse de nuevo en mi sitio, frente a la puerta de Bella.

-¿Crees que ese sostén te quedará?- oí que una de las fans le decía a otra.

"_Maldita audición tan aguda que tengo"_ maldije en mi fuero interno

-No, pero ¿y si lo tocó Robert?- contestó alegre la fan y la otra soltó un gritillo.

Rodeé los ojos. Adolescentes.

-Oh…- soltó Bella aún dentro del vestidor, parecía espantada- mi sostén…- murmuró tan bajo que un oído promedio no lo habría escuchado. Pero yo sí.

Me petrifiqué, mentalmente bloqueado, y de haber sido humano, estaría tan rojo como un tomate.

-Edward, ¿puedes llamar a una empleada?- pidió Bella, avergonzada.

-Cl…claro- tartamudeé.

* * *

+Bella POV+

Ambos salimos al estacionamiento completamente paranoicos.

Edward me cubría de la vista de todos con su abrazo, protegiéndome de cualquier cosa que todavía podría ocurrirme, como que de repente un coche saliera de la nada y tratara de atropellarnos o que un meteorito aplastara su volvo ¡Cualquier cosa! Después de todo lo de hoy, ya nada parecía imposible.

1. Me enchilé.

2. Edward entró al baño de mujeres.

3. La palomita fugitiva.

4. Mi blusa empapada.

5. El ataque de las fans.

6. El secuestro de mi sostén.

Todo en un solo día.

¿Qué faltaba?

-Disculpen- una voz masculina parecía llamarnos.

Edward se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué sucede oficial?- él aún me mantenía firmemente abrazada, y yo lo agradecía.

Un policía se plantó frente a nosotros.

-¿Todo está bien señorita?- me preguntó el oficial.

-Sí, ¿por qué?- respondí.

-Joven, ¿usted tiene alguna relación con la chica?- me ignoró el policía.

-Soy su novio, señor- contestó Edward firmemente.

-¿Es eso cierto?- el oficial se dirigía de nuevo a mí.

-Sí, pero ¿qué pasa?

-¿Adónde iban?

-Voy a dejarla a su casa, señor, acabamos de tener una cita.

-Lo siento, pero creo que eso tendrá que esperar- el oficial no parecía sentirlo-, me temo que tendrán que acompañarme.

Lo miré aterrada

-¿A la jefatura?- me horroricé.

-¿Por qué?- exigió saber Edward-, no hemos hecho nada…

-Joven, parecía que intentaba secuestrar a la chica- le cortó el policía.

-Pero eso no es cierto, él se mi novio- defendí.

-Le creo señorita.

-Entonces ¿por qué nos lleva?

-Porque mi jefe me está supervisando y aún estoy de prueba, y el reglamento dice que cualquier sospechoso debe ir a la jefatura a declarar, lo siento…- ahora realmente parecía que lo sentía- en otras circunstancias podría dejarlos ir pero… la chamba es la chamba.

**Neko: Qué policía más mexicano…**

**Itachi: Chamba, modismo mexicano que se refiere al trabajo.- esta leyendo _el pequeño Tanuki..._**

**Tanuki: es que el policía estaba de indocumentado **

El oficial nos llevó a su patrulla y nos hizo sentarnos en los asientos traseros mientras él se sentaba frente al volante, efectivamente, había otro hombre sentado a su lado.

-Esto fue mala idea- dijo Edward de camino a la jefatura.

-Sí- afirmé.

Ambos volteamos a vernos mutuamente.

-Nada de citas normales- dijimos al unísono.

**

* * *

**

Kitsune: ¡Fin! Al fin, después de tanto tiempo…

**Tanuki: Este capitulo parecía interminable.**

**Itachi: Pero… ¿qué paso en la jefatura?**

**Kitsune: (le manda miradas asesinas) Y todavía se te ocurre preguntar…**

**Neko: Llegan a la jefatura, le explican lo del estacionamiento a los otros policías, todos creen que Edward quería vender a Bella en la trata de blancas, reclaman su derecho a una llamada, Bella le explica el asunto a Charlie, Charlie también cree que Edward la estaba secuestrando, entonces Bella se ve obligada de contarle toda la cita a Charlie para que este le creyera (exceptuando a la palomita fugitiva), después de media hora de risa Charlie les cree, le dice que hablará con la policía de Port Angels (o era Seattle…XD) y los otros policías también los dejan libres entre risas, porque Charlie les contó todo y le creyeron porque también es policía.**

**Itachi: ¡Ah!, eso lo explica…**

**Sr. Burton: O.o ¿cuándo respiraste?**

**Tanuki: era Seattle…**

**Neko: bueno, estuvo tan largo que se me olvidó.**

**Tanuki: además se te olvidó mencionar que a Bella le dan un café por error, y recordemos que no puede consumir cafeína en la noche, por lo que queda como **_**animalito lampareado**_** el café la hace ir al baño, ya ahí una drogadicta la ataca por que no le quería invitar un **_**churro**_**, entonces Edward entra para rescatarla (otra vez)…**

**Itachi: se basaron en mí?**

**Sr. Burton: otra que habla sin respirar…**

**

* * *

**

ja! terminamos...dejen reviews...que les cuesta...(las hormigas de rodillas suplicando)

nos vemos en la siguiente locura

bye


	3. cap 3 solo las explicaciones

Kitsune: No tengo por qué dar explicaciones… pero sé que el público las apreciaría :P

Tanuki: Y yo también.

Kitsune: ¿Cómo? ¡¿No le entiendes a tu propia historia?!

Tanuki: Pues la verdad… No XD

Kitsune: ¬¬

Neko: Esto sólo demuestra que las explicaciones son algo urgente

Kitsune: ¡Bien! Ya entendí.

Itachi: (aparece con un rollo de pergamino) Las preguntas (extiende el rollo y salen como 5 metros de él)

Tanuki: ¡¡Hey!! Es imposible que nos hicieran todas esas preguntas en tan sólo 13reviews

Itachi: Oh, no te preocupes, es que se me olvido recortar el resto que no se utilizó

Explicación 1. Recuerden que este es un fic **colectivo**, nosotras 4 cooperamos escribiendo, los créditos que aparecieron al principio del 1er capitulo somos nosotras. Las 4 tenemos nuestras propias cuentas en fanfiction, cada una ya ha escrito lo suyo por separado. Se decidió que el fic se publicara en la cuenta de Tsukiyono Tanuki porque era la que tenía más "tiempo libre" y facilidades para publicar más seguido que el resto de nosotras.

Explicación 2. Las integrantes de todo este embrollo somos Tsukiyono Tanuki, Nanita-chan, Neko.Cho y Kellyween, así es como estamos registradas en esta web de fics, y así es como pueden encontrarnos y leernos. Decidimos usar nombres en japonés por el bien de la temática de la historia, es decir, en este caso el nombre principal sería el de Tanuki, porque a su nombre esta el fic, y como el nombre principal ya esta en japonés creímos que no sería TAN confuso para el público que nosotras también usáramos nombres en dicho idioma. Ahora vemos lo equivocadas que estábamos XD. Además de que en la vida real nos llamamos entre nosotras con estos apodos:

**Kellyween **as **Kitsune**

**Tsukiyono Tanuki as Tanuki**

**Neko.Cho **as** Neko** (creo que estos dos no son tan difíciles XD)

**Nanita- chan **as** Itachi**

Bien, entonces nos gustaría invitar al público lector a que nos digan cómo prefieren este fic, porque después de todo ustedes son los que lo leen, a decirnos de qué forma se sienten más cómodos, si seguimos usando los apodos en japonés o si prefieren y se les hace más fácil que utilicemos nuestros propios Nicks. En caso de Neko y Tanuki vendrían quedándose igual, pero Nanita- chan y Kellyween sí cambiarían. Aclaro que, si dicen que les da igual, seguiremos con los apodos.

Explicación 3. Las 4 somos amigas, como habrán de suponer. Y socialmente podríamos definirnos como un _grupo_, un típico grupo de amigas. Como todo grupo, quisimos ponernos un nombre. Y nos auto nombramos "Las Hormigas Drogadas", el origen del nombre es una larga historia que realmente no les interesa saber ¬¬. Como conclusión, _nosotras_ somos las "hormigas", para resumir. Este nombre también aparece en los créditos, algo más abajo de la presentación del Sr. Burton.

Explicación 4. Sí, a todas nos gusta el Anime y nos declaramos públicamente otakus, por eso hay algunas palabras en japonés, y si ven algo de Alemán por aquí, eso es culpa de Kellyween (¬¬) y porque a tres de nosotras nos gusta Tokio Hotel y estamos entrenando a la faltante pa' que también le guste el grupo XD. Sólo como aclaración, los apodos de Kitsune, y Tanuki son muy utilizados en la televisión japonesa, pero nosotras los adoptamos porque nos gustaba ver Samurai X y ahí se mencionaban junto con el de Itachi.

Neko: Ahora, la explicación que todos esperaban

Suenan los redobles de tambores

Tanuki: Pero que se van a tener que quedar con las ganas

Kitsune: Porque es secreto de estado, y si les decimos, tendremos que matarlos

Itachi: Y sería una pena, porque entonces no tendríamos lectores.

Las 3: ¡¿Quién es Edwob?!

Itachi: ¡Jay!

Kitsune: Como ya dijimos, van a tener que esperar para conocerlo.

Neko: Aparecerá en un capitulo no muy lejano…

Tanuki: O al menos eso esperamos.

Itachi: Y que realmente se llama Jay (fulmina a las otras con la mirada)

La ignoran.

Kitsune: ¡Edwob! Te estaremos esperando (con tono teatral, falsas lágrimas y un pañuelo)

Tanuki: Algún día estaremos juntos de nuevo… (con música cursi de fondo y también con lágrimas falsas)

Neko: Nunca hemos estado juntos ¬¬

Sr. Burton: Y en ese capitulo también se explicará la razón por la cual Itachi le dice "Jay" y el resto lo llama "Edwob"

Sin más explicaciones por el momento… ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!

**P.D. ¡Visiten nuestro Blog! Para ir a él sólo tienen que dar clic en el Home page de Tanuki , o si quieren leer algo de las otras tres hormigas, estamos en los autores favoritos.**

* * *

Tanuki: creo que los lectores nos mataran...odian las notas de los autores

Kitsune: no lo creo...

Tanuki: mira atrás de tí (señalando una horda furiosa)

Kitsune: ¬¬quien los entiende

Neko: yo no...

La 4: nos vemos... (salen corriendo)


	4. Concurso de Talentosalternativo

**Tanuki: ...Despues de tanto tiempo...**

**hemos regresado...afortunadamente no estan aquí para matarme con sus miradas...ajajajaja  
****ok...estos son unos fragmentos que se nos ocurrieron como opcion multiple para el cap. concurso de talentos.**

**incluyen:  
participación opcional de Edward  
actuación agregada de Emmett  
el reproche cantado de Jacob**

* * *

-Espero que por fin lo entiendas- dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al escenario

Una nube de humo lleno el escenario, dejando ver solo dos siluetas en las sombras. Los gritillos de las admiradoras plagaban el lugar.

El sonido del bajo inundó el auditorio y las luces se encendieron. Abrí mi boca por la impresión, oí a Alice reírse de mí a mi lado. Edward llenaba todo el escenario con su presencia, frente a un pedestal donde había colocado un micrófono. Vestía una camisa negra y unos sencillos vaqueros. Pero él sabía como me gustaba que usara negro. Pude ver por una pequeña sonrisa dibujarse en sus labios antes de empezar a cantar.

**Kitsune: (con ojos de perro a medio morir) ¿Puedo, Tanuki, puedo? Solo apoyo la cultura general, les hará bien a los lectores (ahora jalaba a Tanuki de una manga y daba pequeños saltitos) ¿puedo, puedo? Por favor.**

**Tanuki: (poniendo los ojos en blanco) No, Kitsune, es mejor en inglés, para que le entiendan mejor.**

**Kitsune: pero aún así planeaba poner una traducción para las pobres almas en desgracia como yo que no saben inglés.**

**Tanuki: Kitsune…(suspira)**

**Neko: (se pone al lado de Kitsune y hace ojos de gato con botas de Shrek) dejala…por favor**

**Kitsune, Neko e Itachi: por favor**

**Tanuki: (pasa la mirada, de una a otra) se que me odiare por esto…está bien**

**Neko y Kitsune: ¡¡Sí!! (dan saltitos de alegría por todo el foro) ¡en Alemán!**

**Lectores: ¿en qué?**

_Ich halt mich wach…für dich  
__Wir shaffens nicht beide  
__Du wesst es nicht  
__Ich geb mich jetzt für Dich auf  
__Meine letzter Wille hilft Dir raus  
__Bevor das Meer  
__Unter mir zerbicht  
__Ich glaub an Dich_

Me mantengo despierto…por ti  
No podemos lograrlo los dos  
Tú no lo sabes  
Ahora me rindo por ti  
Mi última voluntad te ayudará a salir  
Antes de que el mar  
Se parte debajo de mí  
Yo creo en tí

Las luces del escenario jugaban con la piel de Edward, dándole matices azules y rojos que contrastaban con la expresión de su rostro. Sentía en si mismo cada parte de la canción. Y fui la única, aparte de su familia, que sabía el por qué.

_Du wirst für mich immer heiling sein  
__Ich sterb für unsere Unsterblichkeit  
__Miene Hand von Anfang an…  
__Über dir…Ich glaub an Dich  
__Du wirst für mich immer heiling sein_

Siempre serás sagrada para mí  
Muero por nuestra inmortalidad  
Mi mano está desde el principio  
Sobre la tuya…creo en ti  
Siempre serás sagrada para mí

De pronto me escocían los ojos, y comprendí que estaba a punto de llorar.

_Du brichst die kälte wenn Du sprichst  
__Mit jedem Hauch von Dir erlöst Du mich  
__Wir sehen uns wieder irgendwann  
__Atme weiter wenn Du kannst  
__Auch wenn das Meere unter Dir zerbricht  
__Ich glaub an Dich_

Rompes el frío cuando hablas  
A cada respiración tuya, me salvas  
Nos volveremos a ver algún día  
Sigue respirando mientras puedas  
Incluso cuando el mar se rompa debajo de ti  
Creo en ti

Su rostro irradiaba dolor, y me miraba de nuevo con esos ojos suplicantes y llenos de agonía. Esos ojos que ya había visto tantas veces, cada vez que me decía que era mejor para mí apartarme de él. Cuando se despidió de mi esa noche de luna nueva.

**Kitsune: por si no lo recuerdan, cuando Edward se va, no había luna…**

**Tanuki: (la mira con ojos asesinos) arruinste el momento ¿sabías?**

**Los lectores aparecen armados con trinches, cañones, pistolas y una bomba nuclear.**

**Kitsune: ¡Aahh! (huye)**

_Du wirst für mich immer heiling sein  
__Ich sterb für unsere Unsterblichkeit  
__Meine hand von Anfang an über Dich  
__Ich glaub dich  
__Du wirst für mich immer heiling sein  
__Heiling sein…_

Sagrada para mí…

Realmente no entendía la letra de la canción, por estar en alemán. Pero era como si no fuese necesario, porque el resto de su cuerpo me mandaba el mensaje.

_Ich schau durchs Meer  
__Und seh Dein Licht  
__Über mir  
__Ich sinke  
__Ich sinke weg von Dir_

Miro a través del mar  
Y veo tu luz  
Sobre mí  
Me hundo  
Me hundo lejos de ti

Su voz, la dulzura con que cantaba, junto con sus matices, me dijeron cuánto me necesitaba, y que ya no era capaz de separarse de mi. Di gracias por ello, porque tampoco yo era capaz de separarme de él.

_Schau mir nicht mer hintercher  
__Glaub an dich  
__Ich glaub an Dich_

Después no me mires  
Creo en ti  
Yo creo en ti

Y se avergonzaba de ello, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte. Las lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro sin control. Y podía apostar lo que fuera a que él también quería hacerlo. Llorar en silencio.

_Du wirst für mich immer heiling sein  
__Ich sterb für unsere Unsterblichkeit  
__Meine hand von Anfang an úber Dir  
__Ich glaub an Dich  
__Du wirst für mich immer heiling sein…_

Las notas eran culminantes, casi desgarradoras, desesperadas.

_Du wirst für mich immer heiling sein…_

Silencio, solo por un momento mientras la audiencia se dejaba inundar por la emotividad del momento. Después estallaban los aplausos y los gritos del "fan club de Edward" se escucharon.

Las luces del escenario se encendieron y pude distinguir como Emmett y Jasper salían del escenario con un bajo y una guitarra respectivamente. Cuando Edward bajó, sentí un enorme impulso de ir corriendo hacia el, pero no pude hacerlo. Era mi turno y Alice me arrastró a camerinos para cambiarme…

* * *

Jessica: Ahora tendremos la actuación especial de ¡Emmett Cullen!, quien nos cantará, pero que se negó a dar el nombre de su canción, porque desea dedicársela a su gran amor, Rosalie Hale.

Se oyeron los aplausos del público y comenzó a sonar una muy rítmica y pegajosa melodía, inconscientemente comencé a chasquear los dedos, volteé a ver a Edward y el movía un pie, siguiendo el compás.

Emmett entra de un saltó al escenario, bailando de una forma rara y algo inquietante (parecía que quería ir al baño)

_Yo se que nunca te lo dije así  
A veces canto solo para mí  
sólo quisiera que me oigas ahora que sigo mi instinto_

Emmett siguió bailando de esa forma rara, con una cara de concentración que la daría risa a cualquiera. Vi cómo Rosalie sonreía desde su asiento, evidentemente complacida. En cambio, Edward parecía horrorizado.

_El instinto animal no fallará  
quisiera hablarte pero sin hablar  
yo sé que puedo hacer que tú me comprendas  
si sigues mi juego_

-Oh, no- oí susurrar a Edward  
-¿Qué pasa?- quise saber  
-Rose no conoce esa canción…

_Yo quiero ser tu profe mejor dicho profesor,  
el que te enseñe del amor  
lo que sabes y disimulas_

-¿Y?- no le encontraba la lógica, ¿qué pasaba si Rosalie no reconocía la canción?  
-La letra es tan…

_Quisiera que me mientas cuando pregunte tu edad  
quiero volverme tan vulgar  
voy a engañarte tonta  
¡sólo para tocarte un poco!_

-Bueno, tampoco se oye tan mal…- defendí a Emmett- y tiene un ritmo bastante inocente…  
-Es lo único que tiene de inocente

_Ya ves así nunca sabrás de mi  
mi fantasía me describe así  
esta es la parte que no a visto nadie  
y que tú ahora conoces_

Ok, esa parte sonó muy subliminal… Me dediqué a observar a Rosalie para saber cuál sería su reacción, ¿se ofendería?  
Emmett agarraba el micrófono como si… fuera una mujer…

_Es que te veo y es mi reacción  
el pretender tener todo el control  
aprovecharme de ti me estimula  
apuntarte, mis trucos_

Las perfectas cejas de Rosalie se fruncieron, al parecer tampoco le gustaba mucho a donde iban las cosas ¿Emmett trataba de besar al micrófono? Bailaba como Elvis… moviendo demasiado la pelvis…

_Percibo en que momento te comienzas a mojar…_

Rosalie de pronto estaba subiendo al escenario, con un enfado en el rostro que intimidaría a todos los Volturis juntos, le arrebató el micrófono a Emmett, lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró todo el camino a la salida.  
El auditorio se quedó en silencio, excepto porque la melodía seguía oyendose.  
Edward suspiró de alivio.  
-¿Qué… pasó?-pregunté ingenua  
-Rose le hará saber lo que es sufrir…  
-Pero…- seguía sin comprender mucho  
Edward acarició mi cabello y me besó en la frente en gesto condescendiente.  
-Bella, mi inocente Bella

**Itachi: Tampoco entendí…  
Kitsune: Yo tuve que oír la canción como 5 veces para entenderle a las últimas estrofas…  
Tanuki: ¿Qué le habrá hecho Rosalie a…?  
Neko: Míralo por ti misma (señala a Emmett, quien entra encorvado, arrastrando los pies, la camisa desgarrada y sucia y con cara de muerto)  
Kitsune: Chanfle…  
Tanuki: ¡Emmett! ****¿Qué te pasó?  
Emmett: (susurra como poseído) Lo siento Rose, lo siento, lo siento… no lo volveré a hacer… lo siento  
Las hormigas lo ven pasar, como si fuera un zombie…  
Itachi: Memo para mí, no hacer enfadar a Rose**

* * *

Jessica sale de nuevo al escenario, con una despampanante sonrisa.

-Tenemos un invitado especial, a pesar de que no asiste a esta escuela, consiguió (de maneras que aún no sabemos) participar. Así que ¡los dejo con Jacob Black! Recibámoslo con un aplauso, por favor.

Se oye un solo aplauso por parte del público, las luces del escenario se apagan por completo, una se enciende justo en el medio del escenario, bajo ella está Jacob sentado en un banquillo con un micrófono en una mano y los ojos cerrados, comienza la melodía, se acerca el micrófono a la boca.

_Buscando donde no hay nada  
__Ya no quiero discutir  
__¿para que seguir?  
__Tratando con la ilusión  
__De que un día me quieras  
__Como yo quiero  
__Pero soy un juego…  
__Tu en mi buscas venganza  
__Yo en ti busco un sueño…  
__Dime entonces que hacemos_

Bella: (lo mira indignada y con la boca abierta) ¡Yo le doy! (saca un bate de baseball)

Tanuki: (la toma de un brazo para detenerla) Bella, no te preocupes (le sonríe tranquilizadoramente)

Neko: (saca un machete) Nosotras le damos por ti.

Itachi: (leyendo el pequeño Tanuki) Machete, cuchillo gigante…

_Quizás…amaste a quien no debiste amar  
__Tomaste una decisión fatal  
__Te lastimaron y eso te hizo mal  
__Yo lo tuve que pagar_

Kitsune: pero el machete y el bate no le van a hacer nada…es un licántropo

Tanuki: tienes razón

Neko: mmm… (Pensando) ¿Por qué no le pegamos a un "Jacob" real?

Todas la miran sin comprender. En eso, entra caminando un tipo al set, viéndolo todo con cara de perdido.

Tipo: ¿Dónde rayos estoy?

Todas: ¡A él! (van corriendo en su dirección y se forma una bola de polvo de la que salen las piernas, brazos y cabezas ocasionalmente, como en las caricaturas).

Mientras, Jacob sigue cantando, cada vez con más emoción…

_Quizás, el te engaño  
__No te amó de verdad  
__Fue una aventura, un juego y nada más  
__Nunca te dieron la oportunidad  
__Yo lo tuve que pagar…_

**Tanuki: en otro cap. les explicaremos lo del pequeño Tanuki...y lo del tipo**

**Neko: emmm...Tanuki...**

**Kitsune: te tardaste demasiado!!**

**Tanuki: aaaa!! el coco!!**

**Kitsune: como que el coco?!...donde (ambas huyen despavoridas)**

**Neko: este cap. tiene _SPECIAL EDITION..._incluye una presentación de I´m a Vampire...verdad Itachi?**

**Itachi: ajajaja...solo disponible en el blog...**

**Tanuki: el link esta en mi homepage**

**Kitsune: si quieren ser el fan del mes, visiten nuestro blog...(mirada asesina) y dejen comentario...**

**Todas: felicidades a Or Cullen...fan del mes pasado...y a Maya Cullen, fan de Septiembre!!**

**Neko: y que paso con el coco? (Tanuki y Kitsune corren despavoridas...otra vez) me encanta hacer eso...**

**Itachi: si, es divertido**

**Nos vemos la proxima**

* * *


	5. Romeo y JulietaI parte

**regresamos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sep hemos regresado.....despues de tanto y unas cuantas amenazas de Kelly a mi persona  
pero bueno lo que cuenta es que estamos de regreso  
y con la produccion al maximo para terminar dos capitulos antes del año nuevo**

**por lo que posiblemente actualizemos antes en el blog....ya saben en mi homepage de mi profile encuentran el link....**

**bien les explico....esta cap va despues del que escribo bajo amenaza...pero esta tan largo y eso que no llevamos mucho...lo dividimos en varias partes....^^.....pero no aseguramos que vayan a ser continuas...tal ves alla otros caps entre todas las partes**

**asi que diviertanse^^**

* * *

**Capítulo de Romeo y Julieta.**

**11:40 a.m. Salón de Conferencias.**

Se enfoca una enorme mesa redonda con una flor de lis pintada en la madera, y, sentados alrededor, varios caballeros de brillante armadura.

Cuatro armaduras son ocupadas por: [redoble de tambores] Kitsune, Neko, Tanuki e Itachi (las demás están vacías).

De pronto, una armadura se va de lado y se cae.

**Tanuki: **¿Quién acomodó las armaduras?, las pusieron tan mal que se caen solas.

Todas miran a Itachi.

**Itachi: **Bueno, no estamos aquí para pelearnos por las armaduras, ¿o sí?

**Kitsune: **El tema a discutir hoy es…

**Neko:** [la interrumpe] ¡Se me ocurrió una idea! ¿Qué tal si hacemos una obra de teatro?, creo que quedaría bien Romeo y Julieta…

**Tanuki: **No estamos aquí por una lluvia de ideas, si no una mesa redonda, el tema… ¿saben?, tengo una idea…

**Kitsune:** [la voltea a ver con ojos de estrella] *.* ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

**Itachi:** [se levanta de un salto] ¡Tratar de conquistar al mundo!

**Tanuki: **[la ignora y sonríe de oreja a oreja mirando a Kitsune] Sí… tal vez…

**Kitsune y Tanuki: **¡Una obra de teatro!

**Kitsune:** ¿Qué tal Romeo y Julieta?

**Tanuki: **¡Perfecto!

**Neko:** ¡Oigan! Esa fue MI idea.

**Kitsune: **[no la oye] Hay que hacer audiciones.

Tanuki y Kitsune salen corriendo haciendo un ruido estruendoso debido a las armaduras.

**Itachi: **¿Por qué nos vestimos con armaduras?

**Neko: **Era esto o vestirte como los hombres de negro.

**Itachi:** Prefiero ese ¬¬

* * *

**11:41 a.m.**(¿la reunión sólo duró un minuto?)** Auditorio del Instituto de Forks. Audiciones.**

Se enfoca el mismo auditorio de High School Musical. Sentadas en la butacas, en lugar de la Sra. Dargus, están las 3 hormigas drogadas.

**Neko:** ¿Dónde está Itachi?

**Kitsune:** (con el mismo peinado, lentes y acento que la Sra. Dargus) Haremos las audiciones para Julieta.

**Tanuki:** Primera candidata, Jessica Simpson

**Kitsune: **[corrige] Jessica Stanley

La susodicha sube al escenario con un vestido del siglo XVIII.

**Tanuki:** ¡Next! Siglo XVI amiga, no XVIII

Jessica sale llorando y gritando: "¡Yo lo diseñé!"

Mientras tanto, un par de armaduras llevan cargando a Bella al escenario, quien se retuerce, grita y patalea para que la suelten. Cuando llegan al centro del escenario la dejan caer de sentón y las armaduras se van.

**Bella:** [tallándose el trasero] ¡Ouch! .

**Neko:** [se aclara la garganta]

**Bella:** [voltea y ve a las 3 hormigas sentadas, observándola, se pone de pie de un salto y su cara está completamente roja] Em… disculpen, ¿qué hago aquí?

**Kitsune:** [ya sin disfraz de Dargus] Son audiciones para Julieta.

**Bella:** Pero… [Comienza a jugar con sus dedos] yo no sería una buena Julieta, ni siquiera sé actuar… y mucho menos mentir… me caería a la mitad de la obra y tiraría toda la escenografía…

**Las 3:** ¡Perfecta!

**Neko:** No necesito ver más.

**Tanuki:** Ere justo lo que necesitábamos.

**Bella:** ¡¿Qué?! ¿No oyeron nada de lo que dije?

**Kitsune:** ¿Eh?, perdón, no te oí ¿qué dijiste?

* * *

**11:50 a.m. Auditorio. Audiciones para Edward… digo, Romeo.**

El Sr. Burton, Neko, Kitsune y Tanuki están sentados en medio del escenario discutiendo detalles técnicos de la obra.

**Neko:** Pero me gusta más en la tarde.

**Tanuki:** Sí, no hace tanto Sol.

**Sr. Burton:** Pero eso nos quita tiempo.

**Kitsune:** Bueno, eso no es cierto, podemos llevarnos luces [los otros tres asienten].

**Tanuki:** Bien, ¿quién lleva la comida?

**Sr. Burton:** Yo pongo la música.

**Neko:** Pero aún no sé qué ponerme.

**Kitsune:** Vamos a la playa, no a un centro comercial.

**Tanuki:** ¿Quién le dice a Itachi?

**Sr. Burton: **Ella nunca contesta su celular.

**Narrador: ¿Estos son los "detalles técnicos"?**

De pronto, todos están en sus respectivos lugares.

**Sr. Burton:** Bien, que pasen los Romeo.

**Tanuki:** [aparece con un vestido de noche y un micrófono inalámbrico en una mano] En primer lugar, representando a…

**Neko:** ¡Tanuki! [Hace señas].

**Tanuki:** No entiendo en lenguaje a señas… bien, en qué estaba… ah, sí. Mike Newton representando a Forks.

**Kitsune:** Emm… son simples audiciones, no Miss Universo…

**Tanuki:** ¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¿Entonces por qué me hicieron gastar en un costosísimo vestido de noche?! [sale corriendo y gritando incoherencias]

**¡¡Piiiii!! [Pantalla de colores]. **"Esperen un momento, por favor"

**Sr. Burton:** Manden a comerciales.

**Mike:** [entra corriendo] ¡¡No!! ¡¡Esperen!!

Neko y Kitsune miran al Sr. Burton para saber su opinión (oigan, después de todo él es el director XD). El Sr. Burton asiente y dos armaduras se llevan a Mike.

* * *

**Comerciales:**

Sale Tanuki vistiendo una bata de laboratorio, abre una puerta de la cual sale Neko (quien también lleva una bata) y saca una computadora. Ambas la llevan a una sala donde están Kitsune e Itachi vestidas de ejecutivas profesionales.

**Tanuki:** Caballeros, el último avance tecnológico desde la invención de las laptops…

**Neko:** Les presentó lo último en computadoras portátiles.

En primer plano enfocan un enorme monitor de computadora con rueditas, la pantalla de la misma se pone negra y aparece una fruta, de bajo dice _"Peach"_ (durazno).

* * *

**De vuelta al auditorio…**

**Kitsune:** [mira enojada a Tanuki y a Neko] ¿Caballeros?, ¿por qué caballeros?, debieron haber dicho "damas", no caballeros…

Mike sube al escenario, de nuevo, y empieza a declamar.

**Mike:** ¡Qué bien hace escarnio del dolor ajeno quien jamás ha sentido dolores…!

**Itachi:** [ninguna le presta atención a Mike] No somos caballeros, y no había ningún chico presente en la sala.

**Mike:** [Inspirado] (…) sal, hermoso Sol, y mata de envidia con tus rayos a la Luna, que está pálida y ojerosa porque vence…

**Tanuki:** Bueno, tenía que sonar como algo serio.

**Mike:** (…) viste de color amarillo ¡Qué terco es quien se arree con sus galas marchitas! ¡Es mi vida, es amor el que aparece!...

**Kitsune:** Además, ¿qué clase de comercial era ese?

**Itachi:** ¿Qué estábamos anunciando?

**Mike:** (…) nada me dijo. Sin embargo ¿qué importa? Sus ojos hablarán, y yo contestaré ¡No obstante qué atrevimiento el mío…!

**Tanuki:** La laptop…

**Itachi:** ¿Eso era una laptop?

**Neko: **[es la única que observa a Mike] Oigan, no lo hace tan mal…

**Kitsune:** ¿Un enorme monitor con rueditas es un una laptop?

**Mike:** (…) su luz sería suficiente para ahogar los restantes como el fulgor del Sol mata el de una antorcha…

**Tanuki: **Una laptop es una computadora portátil, ésta también es portátil ¿no entendieron la comparación?

**Itachi:** Claro que no, ¡era un monitor de los años 50's con rueditas!

**Kitsune:** ¿Y qué con la marca? ¿Pera?

**Tanuki:** No podemos poner la marca original, porque no nos patrocina… y no es pera, es durazno ¬¬

**Itachi: **Ni ninguna de las otras…

**Mike:** ¿Quién pudiera tocarla como el guante que la cubre?

Un momento de silencio y luego Neko rompe en aplausos, incluso tiene unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos.

**Neko:** ¡Bravo!

**Las otras 3:** ¿Qué haces?

**Neko:** Fue maravilloso…

**Mike:** [haciendo reverencias] Gracias, gracias…

**Itachi:** Ajá… ¡Siguiente!

Mike sale del escenario despidiendo con la mano, como toda una Miss Universo.

**Tanuki:** [le susurra a Kitsune] Creo que es gay…

**Neko:** El siguiente es… [consulta la lista de candidatos] ¡Edward!

Las hormigas gritan como locas (todas menos Itachi, quien sólo ve con aburrimiento y contiene un bostezo).

Edward sube al escenario, se para al centro de él, escoltado por las armaduras (ésta vez para evitar que las locas fans se le acercaran).

**Itachi:** ¿Quién les dijo a esas chicas que vinieran? [señala detrás de ella a todas las chicas que llenan, inesperadamente, todo el auditorio].

**Tanuki:** ¿Quién sabe?, creo que tienen oído vampírico

**Las Fans:** [gritan] ¡¡Robert!! ¡¡Te amamos!!

**Kitsune:** [con los dientes apretados, conteniendo la furia] Ya les dije… ¡que no es Robert! [se voltea y las amenaza con una bazuca].

**Tanuki:** Mmm… ¿no es la bazuca de Abigita?

**Edward:** ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?

**Kitsune:** [vuelve a acomodarse en la butaca y se guarda la bazuca debajo del asiento] Está en tu contrato.

Edward le manda una mirada asesina y se oyen más gritos de las fans.

**Tanuki: **Además, si no lo haces, Julieta terminará con Mike.

**Edward:** ¿Y a mí qué?

**Kitsune:** [usando su voz más tierna y amenazante] Oh, bueno [se voltea a ver a un miembro de producción que pasaba por ahí], bien, como él se rehúsa. Traigan a Jacob para Romeo… a Bella le encantará ^^

**Edward:** ¡De ninguna manera! Denme mis líneas [estira la mano, esperando que le entreguen el libreto, otro de los de producción se lo pasa].

**Itachi: **¡Así me gusta! Cooperación voluntariamente chantajeada.

**Tanuki:** Propio de la abogada corrupta, pero ¿no era a Neko a la que le gustaba el chantaje?

**Neko:** [cambia de tema] Bueno, ya puedes comenzar.

Edward lee unos cuantos diálogos, sin esforzarse si quiera, pero eso les basta.

**Hormigas:** (suspiran) ¡Ah!... es perfecto… *¬*

**Neko:** Mmm… Mike lo hizo mejor.

**Kitsune:** Tenemos que discutir acerca de los personajes… regresemos con las armaduras.

* * *

**En la mesa redonda del Rey Arturo…**

**Itachi: **[de nuevo sentada en la mesa y vestida con la armadura, igual que el resto de las hormigas] Es hora de decidir… ¿Quién será Romeo?

_Washa, washa, washa_ (onomatopeya de plática sin sentido)

**Tanuki:** ¡Listo! Ya tenemos el reparto.

**Kitsune:** Esperen, ¿sólo hacemos audiciones para Julieta y Romeo?

**Tanuki:** Sí, son los más difíciles.

**Kitsune:** ¡Pero todos sabíamos que iban a quedar Edward y Bella!

**Tanuki:** Bueno, bueno, son los más importantes ^^

**Neko:** Eso sí.

**Kitsune:** Pero falta Paris…

**Tanuki:** ¿No ibas a llamar a Jacob para eso?

**Kitsune:** ¡Cierto! [se dirige al resto de las armaduras que están vacías sentadas a la mesa] Traigan a Jacob [las armaduras se levantan haciendo sonidos metálicos y salen de la sala, una tras otra, en una ordenada fila]

**Persona de producción:** Pero ni siquiera es de esta escuela…

**Kitsune:** ¡No me importa! Es el perfecto Paris, le dará realismo a la obra.

**Tanuki:** Ya es prácticamente real…

**Kitsune:** Bien, vamos a anunciar los resultados.

Salen corriendo, haciendo ruido con las armaduras que llevan puestas… otra vez ¬¬

* * *

**De nuevo en el Auditorio de High School Musical…**

Todos los que audicionaron para los papeles están esperando los resultados, parados encima del escenario. Edward y Bella están sentados en el borde del escenario, con las piernas al aire y hablando de nuevo de mafufadas y musarañas. Mike y Jessica practican algunos diálogos. Jacob está siendo detenido por la armaduras para que no huya.

Las hormigas entran con vestidos de época. Itachi se mete entre los "actores" repartiendo los disfraces. Neko y Tanuki dirigen a los técnicos y revisan la escenografía.

**Kitsune:** [aclarándose la garganta para llamar la atención de todos] Bien, tenemos poco tiempo, así que les diré rápidamente cómo queda el reparto y…

**Itachi:** ¡Tienen 5 minutos para aprenderse los diálogos!

**Todos:** ¡¿Qué?!

**Tanuki: **Y como estamos aburridas, tendrán el honor de tenernos como extras ^^

**Neko:** Creí que era porque no teníamos suficientes extras…

**Sr. Burton: **¿Cuándo será el día en que dejen de decir los secretos de producción?

**Las Hormigas:** ¡¡Nunca!! [ríen autosuficientemente]

**Todos:** [comienzan a cantar] ¡No lo aceptaremos!

**Neko:** Este… ¿no que teníamos poco tiempo?

**Tanuki:** ¿De dónde salieron los de Moderatto?... por cierto [se dirige a los lectores hispanos], Moderatto es un grupo de rock que está actualmente de moda en México, encontrarán la canción antes mencionada en el iPod del Blog ^^

**Kitsune:** [ignora la cápsula cultural de Tanuki] ¡¡Llamen a seguridad!! Saquen a esos de aquí ¿qué no ven que me caen mal?

**Itachi:** A mi también me caen mal ¬¬

**Neko:** Pero nos ayudarán con el maquillaje del baile de disfraces…

**Sr. Burton:** Tendremos un pequeño intermedio para maquillarlos [anuncia a todo el elenco].

**2 horas después…**

Aparece todo el reparto listo para comenzar, con vestuario, maquillado y peinado.

**Sr. Burton:** [con una enorme taza de café en una mano y temblando de los nervios] Les dije un _pequeño_ intermedio.

**Amadeus:** [uno de los integrantes de Moderatto] Es que tuvimos que atraparlas a ellas tres [señala a Itachi, Tanuki y Kitsune].

**Neko:** No se dejaban maquillar y tuvimos que perseguirlas por todos lados.

**Itachi:** T.T a mí me atraparon primero… me amarraron… [se estremece ante el recuerdo].

**Tanuki:** Yo me caí… [comienza a jugar con sus dedos]. Intenté arrastrarme debajo de la mesa de café… pero me agarraron del tobillo…

**Kitsune:** Yo lo golpeé [señala a Amadeus], pataleé, corrí, me retorcí, me escurrí por los lugares más recónditos del set… y llamaron a las armaduras ¬¬

**Neko:** chaaa…las armaduras se volvieron en tu contra.

**Kitsune:** [con tono teatral] Y yo les di vida T.T

**Bella:** A mi no me dieron oportunidad de huir…

**Edward:** Te deslumbré antes de que pudieras hacerlo [sonríe orgulloso e inocentemente]. Y te ves hermosa [se acerca y la besa, Bella empieza a hiperventilar]

**Itachi:** ¡Wacala! Demasiada miel [se queja]

**Sr. Burton:** Sí, sí, lo que sea ¡Comiencen a bailar!

Todos toman a su pareja y una máscara. Comienza la música de Mascarada y todos se dispersan en el vestíbulo de la "Ópera Popular de Paris".

**Camarógrafo:** [la murmura al ayudante] ¿No estábamos en el auditorio de HSM?

**Todos:** _Masquerade!_

_Paper faces on parade . . ._

_Masquerade!_

_Hide your face,_

_so the world will never find you!_

Se hace un enfoque general de la escena, todos con vestidos y trajes de la época, los antifaces engañan a los espectadores acerca de sus portadores. Siguiendo la coreografía, todos cambian de pareja y se hace un acercamiento a Edward y a Bella, que ahora bailan juntos, se siente la química en el ambiente, la mirada en los ojos de ambos los delata. Vuelven a cambiar de pareja…

**Todos:** _Masquerade!_

_Every face a different shade . . ._

_Masquerade!_

_Look around there's another_

_mask behind you!_

**Tanuki:[le susurra discretamente a Kitsune] ¡Está larguísima!**

**Kitsune: Hay que poner sólo los coros.**

**Edward:** _Take your turn, take a ride on the merry-go-round . . . in an inhuman race . . ._

**Bella:** _But who can name the face . . .?_

**Tanuki: Suficiente, adelantémosle a la parte del beso.**

Se oye la melodía del fantasma de la ópera. En el centro del escenario sólo quedan Edward y Bella.

**Edward (Romeo):** [toma la mano Julieta] Si con mi mano he profanado tan celestial altar, perdóneme. Mi boca borrará la mancha, cual peregrino ruboroso, con un beso.

**Bella (Julieta):** El peregrino ha equivocado el sendero pese a que parece devoto. El palmero únicamente ha de besar manos de santo.

**Edward (Romeo): **¿Y no tienes labios el santo lo mismo que el romero?

**Bella (Julieta): **Los labios del peregrino son para orar.

**Edward (Romeo): **¡Oh, es una santa! Cambien pues de oficio mis manos y mis labios. Ore el labio y otórgueme lo que le pido.

**Bella (Julieta): **El santo escucha con tranquilidad los ruegos.

**Edward (Romeo): **Entonces, escúcheme tranquila mientras mis labios oran, y los suyos me puririfican [besa a Bella].

**Neko:** ¡Corte! [sale de su lugar, escondida en el fondo con los demás extras] Bella, no sabes besar a Edward [la empuja, se prende del cuello de Edward y lo besa]

3…2 … 1… ¡Pom! Neko está tirada en el suelo completamente inconsciente.

**Tanuki:** ¿Qué no pueden hacer nada bien? [también sale de su puesto]

Pasa encima del cadáver… digo, cuerpo de Neko, se sube a un banquillo que salió de la nada para alcanzar la altura de Edward, y lo besa.

**10 minutos después…**

**Kitsune: **¡Wow! Qué aguante.

**Edward:** [quitándosela de encima y dejándola caer sobre el cuerpo de Neko] No, de hecho, lleva 9 minutos inconsciente.

**Bella:** [celosa] ¬¬ ¿y por qué no te separaste antes?

**Edward:** Es la primera que te pones celosa… y me encanta ^^ [esboza una sonrisa traviesa].

**Bella y Kitsune:** ¡Ahh! Es tan perfecto… [totalmente deslumbradas]

**Kitsune:** [toda eufórica] ¡Ok! ¡Es mi turno!

**Itachi:** No puedes hacerlo ¬¬

**Kitsune:** [se queja] ¿Por qué? [hace un puchero adorable ^.^]

**Itachi:** Estás casada.

**Kitsune:** [parece recordar algo] Cierto… [juega con sus dedos]

**Todo el foro:** ¡¿Está casada?!

**Itachi: **[los ignora] ¿Vas a engañarlo?

**Kitsune:** Yo no soy infiel como tú ¬¬, así que vamos a vestirlas de oso, ¿no Itachi? [voltea y no la encuentra] ¿Itachi? [ve un disfraz en el suelo que dice "póntelo"]

**Sr. Burton:** [suspira] Creo que iremos a comerciales.

**

* * *

**

Comerciales:

Aparecen en una cabaña en las montañas, se hace un acercamiento y en la siguiente toma se enfocan a tres osos acurrucados y dormidos en un enorme colchón. Se pone la pantalla en blanco y aparece en negritas el lema "con Spring Air duermes porque duermes". Se oye una cancioncita y una voz masculina que canta "S… pring… air". Aparece un fondo como de la Antartida y un oso polar con un cartel de Greenpeace que dice: "No al calentamiento global".

Sale un tipo que empieza a tirar basura por todos lados, Itachi (disfrazada del oso polar) lo mira con odio, de alguna parte del disfraz saca cuatro cuhillitos altamente filosos, acomodados ágilmente entre sus dedos, los lanza al tipo y sólo se oyen los cuchillos enterrándose en algo.

**

* * *

**

Itachi:

[satisfecha de sí misma] Bien, ya podemos continuar [se quita el disfraz de oso polar]

**Kitsune:** Eso fue raro [muerde un bambú].

**Itachi:** ¿Por qué muerdes un bambú?

**Kitsune: **Soy un oso panda ^^

**Itachi:** ¿Cómo puedes morder un bambú?

**Kitsune:** La magia del cine [lo vuelve a morder], mmm… ¿las despertamos? [señala a las otras dos que siguen dormidas en el colchón, pero se empiezan a oír ruidos]

**Tanuki:** [despertándose] ¿Alguien apuntó las placas? [mira a todos lados y luego a sí misma] ¿Por qué soy un oso pardo?

**Neko:** [también despierta] No sé… pero yo soy el oso Teddy

**Kitsune:** ¿Qué hacía un oso Teddy en el comercial de Spring Air?

**Itachi:** Necesitábamos otro oso… y se nos acababan las especies.

Se escucha un gruñido de excitación. Emmett aparece con una gran sonrisa.

**Emmett:** Genial, me trajeron un oso pardo, delicious [se le comienza a hacer agua la boca].

**Tanuki:** [se ve a sí misma vestida de oso pardo, y ve a Emmett] ¡¡¿¿QUEEEEEÉ??!! [horrorizada, huye, con Emmett pisándole los talones].

**Neko:** Eso le pasa por verse tan apetitosa XD

Todos miran la persecución, Emmett está cada vez más cerca.

**Itachi:** [sorprendida] Es increíble…

**Kitsune:** ¿Qué?

**Itachi:** Te vas tan inocente con ese traje…

Comienza a oírse una melodía tierna e inocente, y una voz femenina comienza a cantar: _"Osito panda, aún no andas"_

**Kitsune:** ¡Quiten eso! Es denigrante ¬¬

Se oye el grito aterrado de Tanuki, Emmett ya casi la alcanza. Él estira los brazos, ansioso y hambriento. Todos los demás miran expectantes en vez de ayudarla. Emmett se inclina cada vez más, sus ojos casi salen de sus órbitas, Tanuki jadea por el esfuerzo.

Y de pronto, Tanuki desaparece y Emmett sigue corriendo sin percatarse de nada, sólo salta el hoyo de Bugs Bunny para no caer en él… que por alguna razón, el hoyo y el buzón siguen ahí…

**Neko:** ¿A dónde habrá ido Tanuki?

**Kitsune:** ¿Por qué nadie le dijo a Emmett que era sólo un disfraz?, se hubiera detenido.

**Itachi:** Era divertido verla correr por su vida ^^

**Neko:** Bueno, pero ya nos quitamos los disfraces, ¿no?, ya me dio calor ¬¬

**Volviendo de Comerciales…**

**....CONTUARA....**

**

* * *

**

aja!  
que les parecio ehh????

**ok...no les puedo decir que donde transmito...emmett podria araparme...qué pasara conmigo? emmett me comera o escapare?**

**mmm, eso solo lo sabra en la continuación...**

**En el Proximo episodio:  
qué haces con la mano ahí?....nunca te cases con una humana...  
por fin encuentra un baño...pero...no hay papel...muajajaja**

**ehhh? como les quedo el ojo**

**por mientra sufran con sus supociciones sin sentido**

**muajajaja....y dejen review!!!!!^^**


	6. Especial HalloweenNavidad

**hey!...regreso...pero no con la continuación...si no con un regalo navideño...la pachanga que hicimos en el set, espero les guste.**

* * *

Tanuki: creo que me pase con el papel picado

Kitsune: no creo que importe mucho, lo cubrirá la comida

Neko: además ponerle arriba colgando unos adornos no se ve mal

Itachi: mmm…para que quieren tres rejas de fruta?

Tanuki: eso si es mucho…- se oye el claxon de un trailer -¡ya llegó la comida!

Sr. Burton: * ¬ * en serio?...ya me moría de hambre

Tanuki: no es para usted, es para el altar

Sr. Burton: están conscientes de que los que necesitamos la comida somos los vivos, verdad?

Tanuki: (aventándole un monedero) ay, ya…váyase por el desayuno de todos.

Sr. Burton: (abre el monedero) y crees que con esto alcanza?!!

Tanuki: ups…me equivoqué (le lanza otro)- el Sr. Burton se va- muajajaja…el que le dí era el suyo…jijijiji…Bien! A trabajar debemos terminar antes del desayuno.

* * *

2 hrs. Después

Neko: al fin!

Kitsune: terminamos

Itachi: ya era hora…

Las tres: tu no hiciste nada!

Itachi: jojojo

Neko: tengan…sus disfraces- les entrega bultos de tela.

Tanuki: el de Kitsune se parece al que diseñé…pero verde…

Neko: es que como le gustó tanto…^^

Tanuki: …

Kitsune, ya vestida, corre hacia un enorme equipo de sonido con una pila de música, se comienza a escuchar "This is Halloween", en ese momento llegan al set el resto de la producción y los actores.

Edward: (mirando el altar) que significa eso?- señala una fotografía tamaño natural de James.

Tanuki: es un altar de muertos…es tradición mexicana…

Edward: eso no…la fotografía!!!

Tanuki: es James

Edward: eso ya lo sé

Tanuki: so…

Edward: por qué el?!

Tanuki: por que está muerto, obvio

Kitsune termina de poner la música y mira a los Cullen de ariiba abajo frunciendo el ceño.

Kitsune: no les dijimos que disfrazados?

Edward: (conteniendo la risa) qué no ves?

Tanuki: (susurrando) no…jiijiji

Kitsune: te oí- le lanza una mirada asesina, Tanuki traga saliva.

Emmett: si estamos disfrazados!

Kitsune: de qué?

Alice: de humanos!!!- todos se van de espaldas- excepto Bella, ella viene de calabaza- jala a Bella de detrás de Edward, donde trataba de esconderse, con un enorme traje redondo de calabaza. Las hormigas ríen descontroladas.

Neko: A festejar!!!

Comienza el baile, las bromas, los sustos. La gente de producción saca papel higiénico y envuelven al Sr. Burton con el…el pobre como puede se levanta.

Tanuki: Neko, que tanto le ves a la pared?

Neko: mmmm, no se…hay algo raro en esto…

Tanuki: (la ignora)…si…como digas- una mano envuelta en papel higiénico se pone en su hombro- ahhh! Una momia!...y se parece al Sr. Burton!- comienza a correr.

Entonces…

Neko: alto!!!- todos se quedan quietos en la posición que estaban.

Tanuki: qué!- se cae

Neko: pero es Navidad… no Halloween!!!- señala el **enorme** calendario en la pared.

Kitsune: ¡yo lo arreglo!- corre al equipo de sonido y se oye la canción "Making Christmas"…

Neko: wow…pero no esta bien!

Se pone la pantalla en negro, cortan la canción, se escuchan ruidos de movimientos y reacomodos, algunas quejas.

Reaparecen las hormigas con trajes navideños; ahora, sonde antes estaba el altar de muertos, se encuentra un ENORME pino adornado con calaveritas de azucar.

Hoshi: por que calaveritas?- aparece vestida de reno.

Kitsune: y tu de donde saliste?

Hoshi: ^^

Tanuki: aquí, estrellita…trajo eso…- señala a Emmett que carga una _gigante_estrella de papel dorado. Todos la miran con la boca abierta.

Neko: lo que hace el ocio…

Tanuki: cierto, por qué pusimos la calaveritas

Neko: por que lo acabamos de arreglar y no teníamos esferas…

Itachi: también por eso usamos las velas en vez de foquitos

Kitsune: si aunque…eso no explica las guirnaldas que aparecieron mágicamente

Sr. Burton: las sacamos de la utilería del Grinch, la del set de al lado.

Tanuki: y no pudieron conseguirse un árbol adornado decentemente?

Producción: buen punto….

Sr. Burton: por qué se hubieran dado cuenta de que algo faltaba

Kitsune: no entiendo esa "lógica"

Tanuki: donde está tu disfraz navideño…

Kitsune: me dio flojera cambiarme así que…- señala su cabeza con un gorrito de Santa.

Tanuki: ¬¬

Itachi: mmm…lo bueno que yo nunca me cambie…

Neko: tramposa ¬¬…y por que estoy vestida de la virgen maría…

Tanuki: por eso…- señala una persona con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza y vestida de San José.

Neko: ahhh!!!- corre hacia el tarado y lo empuja por la ventana- así está mejor.

Kitsune: mmm, el otro y Carlos también está aquí….

Itachi: con bolsas en la cabeza…no cuenta

Tanuki: mmm…siempre es lo mismo.

Se oye un trío cantando "Feliz Navidad". Edward se pone en posición de ataque delante de Bella (la calabaza con gorro de Santa). Por la puerta entran los Volturis vistiendo capas rojas con peluche blanco, y su escolta disfrazada de muñecos de nieve.

Hormigas: ahh! Los Volturis!- corren esconderse detrás de Edward.

Volturis: ¡Feliz Navidad!!!- silencio incómodo.

Emmett señala a Demetri y se ataca de la risa. Detrás de los Voltris viene la manada de La Push en su forma lupina con enormes moños con cascabeles.

Tanuki: mmm, con los Volturis aquí no creo que se muestren humanos…

Tanuki y Neko: Waaaa que lindos!!!!

Neko y Tanuki empujan a Bella hacia Jake y le cuelgan al lobo un pedazo de muérdago.

Edward: No!!!- intenta correr pero las armaduras lo detienen.

Jake vuelve a su forma humana, con el mismo moño y traje de perro.

Kitsune: mmm, de donde saco el taje…

Tanuki: es un fic educativo, no puedo poner los desnudos de Jake….ni siquiera por Navidad…- interrumpe a Jacob que está a punto de besar a Bella- por que eso moños.

Jake: fueron idea de Emily.

Neko: traje la piñata!!!

Todos: ¡sí!!

Tanuki: Edward toca el piano…hay que cantar villancicos!!!

Hoshi: y yo toco la quitarra…

Tanuki: olvidalo…¬¬

Neko: Pachanga!!!!

Todos: ¡sí!!!

Bella: me puedo quitar la calabaza?

Edward: claro amor…

Kitsune: Waaaa!!! Hentai!!!

Edward: ¬¬

Itachi: creo que se le subió el ponche…como al Sr. Burton

Sr. Burton: (borracho) mmmm, este ponche esta muuy.....hip.....bueeeeno.

Tanuki: Kitsune! te dije que lo alejaras de las bebidas!

Kitsune:mmmm, mejor así...no se da cuenta cuando decimos secretos de producción

Sr. Burton: (abraza a Neko) eres mi mejor amiga...hip

Neko: aahhh!!! quítenmelo!!!!

Tanuki: ves?....ya se puso a hacer payasadas....

Kitsune: ¬¬ la que le puso el piquete al ponche fuiste tu...

Tanuki: ajajajaja….divertido…habías visto antes a un lobo ebrio?

Neko: nunca

Kitsune: (conteniendo la risa) miren a Jake…ajajaja…

Neko: ya tan rápido?....a darle!

Todos:

_Ándale Carlisle no te dilates con la canasta de los cacahuates_

_No quiero oro ni quiero plata_

_Yo lo que quiero es romper la piñata…_

Alice: dale Emmett- gritó llena de emoción…gran error ni bien el palo rozó la bola de papel maché, este se rompió y la piñata voló por la ventana.

Rosalie: ¡así se hace Emmypooh!!

Los demás: ¬¬

Edward: huele a quemado…

Itachi: no serás tu pensando?

Jasper: el árbol se incendia- la tranquilidad que emanaba de Jasper, impidió la reacción de los presentes…

Bella: wow…

Hormigas: ahhh!!!!! El árbol se incendia!!!

Y así termina la pachanga, todos corriendo de un lado para el otro buscando baldes de agua para evitar que el resto del set se incendie y se lo cobren a la producción.

Tanuki: les dije que no usáramos las velas!!!

Las otras 3: ¡¡fue tu idea!!

Emmett, levanta el árbol y lo arroja por la ventana...Afuera en la cale va pasando un camión lleno de fuegos artificiales en el que cae el arbolito parcialmente en llamas…todos salen corriendo, al escuchar la gran explosión. El cielo se llena de luces de colores.

Bella: mágico…

Itachi: se llama pólvora…

Las 3: que lindo!!!!

Tanuki: ven todo término bien

Neko: si…- ve con ojitos brillantes las luces

Kitsune: bueno…excepto por eso- señala hacia atrás, el Sr. Burton estaba trambucado en un bote de basura vomitando.

Itachi: eso le pasa por borracho

Hormigas: eeewww

Tanuki: olvidenlo…eeww

Hormigas: (a los lectores) ¡¡FeLiZ NaViDaD!!

**

* * *

**

ok! espero que les gustara  
creo que necesitan algunas aclaraciones...Hoshi(estrellita) es mi hermana menor...es algo así como "Hormiga Honoraria" siempre la incluimos en las reuniones de las hormigas...

**^^para los que no sepan lo que es un piquete...o no entiendan a que me refiero...veran aca en México le decimos así a una pequeña cantidad de alcohol agragada a una comida o bebida....  
Kitsune: para mas información consulten el pequeño Tanuki**

**ajap...las calaveritas de azucar son tradición de nuestro día de muertos^^**

**bueno, les dseamos un ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**y les prometemos actualizar pronto....mientras por el capitulo sorpresa que mencione les recomiendo visitar el Blog...estaremos actualizando ante ahí....solo el cap de Romeo y Julieta.....**


	7. Romeo y JulietaII parte

**aca...volvemos  
trayendoles el primer capitulo del año en Momentos Maravillosos....la continuación de Romeo Y Julieta....**

**disfrutenlo^^**

* * *

La Ama de Bella (Julieta) la llama y ella se va, dejando solos a Edward (Romeo) y al Ama, quien le explica que ella es una Capuleto. Edward (Romeo) se va y se pierde entre las personas que seguían bailando.

**_=Kitsune (Kellyween) POV=_**

Yo seguía bailando con el extra que había arrastrado al principio para la coreografía de "Mascarede", y hacer parece que realmente era un baile. Nos manteníamos bailando en nuestro lugar, junto con el resto de las parejas. La música cambió, por lo que el extra colocó su mano en mi cintura y me sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa.

-Ni se te ocurra bajar esa mano o no volverás a verla en mucho tiempo- procuré no borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro al decirlo.

El extra dejó de sonreír y trago saliva. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó, _"Es tan divertido verlos sufrir ^^"_, pensé.

El Sr. Burton dio la señal y la música comenzó a sonar. Todos empezamos a bailar.

"_Ah"_, suspiré mentalmente, "_esto sería más divertido si tan sólo…"_ El ligero chirriar de una puerta al abrirse me sacó de mis pensamientos. Volteo discretamente para ver la puerta y descubrir al intruso, pero sólo logro ver la puerta cerrada y a un hombre de cabello rubio entrar. _"¿Quién lo entiende? ¬¬"_

**_=Fin Kitsune (Kelly) POV=_**

**Neko:** ¡Hey! [se queja], saquen a ese fotógrafo de la pista [señala a un tipo con una cámara que está parado a mitad de la pista y estorbando].

**Sr. Burton:** Sólo ignóralo, está haciendo su trabajo.

**Itachi:** ¿Estorbar? [todos siguen bailando y tratan de esquivar al fotógrafo].

**Sr. Burton:** No, son fotos para el jefe. Dijo que necesitaba pruebas de que realmente trabajábamos ¬¬

**Neko:** ¿Tenemos jefe? Creí que nosotras mandábamos…

**Sr. Burton: **¿De dónde crees que sale todo el dinero para financiar esto? Necesitábamos un patrocinador…

**Itachi:** Buen punto.

El camarógrafo sigue tomando fotos.

**Itachi:** ¡¡Pero sólo le toma fotos a Kitsune!! ¿Por qué?

**Kitsune:** [frunce el ceño y ve a uno de los tantos bailarines que están de extras y lo fulmina con la mirada] ¡Lestat! ¿Qué haces tocándola?

Todos voltean a ver al susodicho y ven que de las parejas sólo una continua bailando. Un hombre rubio y de piel terriblemente blanca baila con una de las extras, susurrándole algo al oído y provocando pequeñas risitas. Al oír su nombre, él voltea.

**Lestat:** ¡Kelly!, amor [le sonríe arrebatadoramente], no la estoy tocando, estoy bailando.

**Kitsune:** [hace un puchero] Pero tienes la mano muy abajo

**Lestat:** Kelly, sabes que no tengo apetitos sexuales

**Kitsune:** Y por eso te amo, pero no importa, sólo no la toques y cuidado con que intentes cenártela, no tenemos tiempo de buscar una doble y Edward te mataría, no le gusta mucho la violencia contra los humanos. Soy muy joven para ser viuda.

**Lestat:** (a Edward) Nunca te cases con una humana.

**Itachi:** XD y es precisamente lo que va a hacer.

**Kitsune:** ¡Lestat! Oí eso, talvez no tenga oído vampírico, pero existe el slow motion ¬¬

**Un ayudante:** [le pregunta al Sr. Burton] ¿Están casados?

**Sr. Burton:** Por extraño que parezca… sí, lo están…

**Kitsune:** [abandona su lugar y va a donde Lestat] ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Lestat:** [se olvida de la extra y va con Kitsune] Te extrañaba…

Ambos se van, abrazados y hablando.

**Itachi:** [al Sr. Burton] ¡Deténgalos!, no hemos terminado de filmar.

**Sr. Burton:** Creo que podemos tomar un receso…

**

* * *

**

*Al día siguiente…*

**Sr. Burton:** ¡Bien! Rodaremos la escena del balcón, todos a sus lugares, por favor.

Se abre el telón dejando ver un magnífico jardín, las luces son azules y blancas para dar el efecto de la noche; como fondo hay una enorme pantalla donde se proyecta un tranquilo mar. En el costado izquierdo del escenario se ve una pared de piedra y en el segundo piso hay un balcón. Se enciende una luz al costado contrario que va iluminando sólo a Edward, que va entrando todo afligido.

**Edward (Romeo):** ¡Qué bien hace escarnio del dolor ajeno quien jamás ha sentido dolores…!

Se enciende la luz del balcón. Bella sale con porte solemne, mirando la Luna proyectada en la pantalla.

Da un paso…

Da otro…

Bella tambalea un poco… pierde por completo el equilibrio y se ve cómo cae del balcón…. Y cae... ¡Splash! Bella cae al mar.

**Edward:** ¡¡Bella!! [va corriendo al lugar donde cayó]

**Itachi:** [susurra a Neko] ¿el mar no era sólo una proyección?

**Neko:** Creo que hay secretos de producción que ni siquiera nosotras conocemos O.o

**Kitsune:** [se interpone en frente de Edward] ¡Espera!

**Edward:** [se detiene en seco] ¡Quitate! Debo salvar a Bella… de nuevo…

En eso, la pantalla cambia y se ven enormes llamas de fuego, el mar es reemplazado por un inmenso charco de lava ardiente, y en lo alto, aparece el cuerpo inerte de Bella que cuelga de un cable en el techo.

**Edward:** [histérico] ¡¡¡Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! [se voltea a las hormigas] ¡Bajenla! ¡¿Qué no ven que es peligroso?!

**Itachi:** Ese es el punto amigo ¬¬

Silencio

**Kitsune:** Esperes, ¿dónde está Tanuki? Ella debía aparecer para "calmar" la situación.

**Neko:** Ahora que lo dices… no la he visto desde que Emmett la persiguió para comérsela.

**Kitsune:** ¿Tanuki se habrá convertido en su cena?

**Emmett:** [sale de la nada] ¿No era un oso al que perseguía?

**Itachi:** No

**Kitsune:** No me digas que te la comiste…

**Emmett: **¿Estaba persiguiendo a Tanuki?

**Las otras 3:** ¡¡Sí!!

**Neko:** [con ojos llorosos] ¿Te la comiste?

**Emmett:** No, la perdí de vista.

**Itachi:** ¡¿La perdiste?! Eso es peor que comérsela.

**Neko:** Nunca será capaz de regresar, su sentido de la orientación es nulo.

**Emmett:** [de pronto está vestido como Superman] ¡Yo la salvaré! [se va volando… literalmente]

Todos ven cómo Emmett se va volando.

**Edward:** ¿Por qué él puede volar y yo no?

**Sr. Burton:** Porque él tiene un arnés y tú no.

**Edward: **¿Y por qué él tiene un arnés y yo no?

**Itachi:** Porque él no tiene que salvar a Bella y tú sí ¬¬, ¿lo recuerdas?, su vida pende de un hilo.

**Edward:** [recordando] Cierto… ¡Bajen a Bella de ahí!

**Kitsune:** No es tan fácil ^.^

**Itachi:** [risa de autosuficiencia] Jojojojo

**Neko: **[sobreactuando] Edward, sólo tú puedes salvarla.

**Edward:** [saca la espada de la funda del disfraz de Romeo y se pone en posición de lucha] ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

**Kitsune:** Sólo sigue posando [saca una cámara y comienza a tomarle fotos de todos los ángulos posibles].

**Itachi:** [ignora a Kitsune] Sólo hay una forma.

**Edward:** [dispuesto] ¿Cuál?

**Itachi:** [música de suspenso] Debes tocar el cello.

Se vuelve a oír la música de suspenso y se hace un acercamiento de la cara anonadada de Edward.

**Edward:** ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¡Todo menos eso!! ¿Por qué?

**Kitsune:** Porque es precisamente el único instrumento que no sabes tocar XD

**Edward:** [tratando de negociar] Les hago un solo de violín.

Las tres niegan con la cabeza.

**Edward:** Piano, acordeón, gaita, trombón, flauta, clavicordio, laúd, arpa, pianocorde, el charango, shamisén, fagot, oboe, contrafagot, hackbrett, la quijada de mula, koto… ¡el que sean menos el cello!

**Kitsune:** [tentada] ¿Hackbrett?

**Itachi:** [extrañada] ¿Charango?

**Neko:** [asqueada] ¿Quijada de mula?

**Kitsune:** Yo quiero oír un solo de hackbrett…

**Neko:** ¡Kitsune! No, concéntrate [la zarandea], cello, queremos un solo de cello.

**Kitsune:** Cierto, cello, Edward [voltea a verlo y le manda una mirada asesina], no te salvas de tocar el cello.

**Edward:** Casi lo lograba ¬¬ ¡Bien! [se rinde], cello será… pero no me sé ningún solo.

**Itachi:** No importa, improvisa [sonrisa maquiavélica].

Edward suspira resignado. Entra una armadura al escenario con un banco y un cello que le ofrece a. Edward lo toma y se sienta en el banquillo, acomoda el cello, afloja las cuerdas del arco, se acomoda el pelo con un arrebatador movimiento de la cabeza (propio de un modelo de shampoo XD), cierra los ojos y comienza a tocar, primero en un ritmo lento y acompasado, de notas largas y graves, luego más rápido…

**Neko:** [con ojos de borrego enamorado] ¡Es el sólo de Still Doll!, el ending de Vampire Knight *.*

**Itachi:** Amo esa canción… si quieren oírla, está en el iPod, es la 3ra canción.

**Kitsune:** [frotándose la barbilla] Se oye diferente… como si la técnica fuera otra pero… aún así se me hace familiar… casi como si la tocara…

Edward para de tocar repentinamente, se levanta, hace una reverencia y se oye la grabación de unos aplausos.

**Neko: **[sonriendo soñadoramente] Fue perfecto…

**Itachi:** Nada mal para no saber tocar.

**Kitsune: **[no presta atención] Esa técnica la he oído antes… en algún lugar…

Edward se aclara la garganta, las otras 3 voltean.

**Itachi:** ¿Ahora qué quieres?

**Edward:** [susurra] Qué mal educada, ¿por qué me tratan así?

**Kitsune: **Está en tu contrato ¬¬

**Neko:** Así que no te quejes.

**Edward:** No me quejaré si bajan a Bella [señala a Bella, quien sigue colgando precariamente]

**Itachi:** Ok, ¡bájenla! [da una señal y se empieza a oír el sonido de una grúa mientras la bajan, Edward la espera abajo con los brazos abiertos].

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del set… tras bambalinas, una pequeña figura envuelta en una gabardina amarillo pollito, un sombrero marca _Vivien Westwood_ y unos zapatos _Dolce & Gabanna_ le entrega a otra figura una caja de perfume _Carolina Herrera_.

Una aguda voz que todos reconocen hace eco por todo el lugar…

**Alice:** Dentro está el dinero.

**La otra figura:** [toma el dinero] Un placer hacer negocios contigo.

En el escenario…

**Itachi:** Se me olvidó algo tras bambalinas, ahorita vuelvo- se da la vuelta para salir, da dos pasos, se tropieza, se sujeta de la cortina de bambalinas para no caer, la cortina se desprende, cae sobre Itachi y se ve a Alice envuelta en su gabardina dándole el dinero a la otra figura, que resulta ser Saya, la protagonista de la serie de Blood+, y a su lado, sentado en una silla, con un cello en una mano, un arco en la otra y con un micrófono, esta Haji.

**Kitsune:** ¡Sabía que había oído esa técnica antes! Haji tocó en lugar de Edward.

Todos voltean a ver a Edward, que sigue esperando a Bella con los brazos abiertos, al sentirse observado voltea a ver a las fúricas hormigas salta y jala el arnés que corre con todo y Bella, traga y sale corriendo a velocidad vampírica… saltando el agujero de la madriguera de Bugs Bunny, que sigue ahí.

**Sr. Burton**: [viendo cómo Edward se aleja] ¿Ya podemos seguir con la grabación?

**Itachi:** No, tengo hambre y quiero chocolates.

**Neko:** ¡Chocolates!

**Itachi:** ¿Creen que deberíamos decirle que lo que había en el arnés era un muñeco?

**Kitsune:** Nah! Creo que se va a dar cuenta…

Las tres se van y se llevan arrastrando al Sr. Burton. Las luces se apagan y todo queda a oscuras.

**Tanuki:** [su voz proviene de ningún lugar en específico y hace eco por todos lados] Genial… ya se olvidaron de mí.

**Emmett:** ¡Yo no me he olvidado de ti! Vine a salvarte [aparece todavía vestido con su traje de Superman]

**Tanuki:** [asoma medio cuerpo de la madriguera de Bugs Bunny] ¡No! Yo quiero que me salve Edward tal y como salvó a Bella.

**Emmett:** ¿Estuviste ahí metida todo el tiempo?

**Tanuki:** [hace puchero de niña de cinco años que está apunto de llorar por berrinche] ¡Quiero que me salve Edward! ¡Yo quiero a Edward! ¡Quiero a Edward!

**Emmett:** ¿Y qué hay de mí? Yo vine a salvarte ¬¬

**Tanuki:** ¡No! ¡Edward! ¡Edward!

Emmett la ignora y se va.

**

* * *

**

*De nuevo, al día siguiente…

**Escena del Balcón, toma 2.***

**Tanuki:** [parada al lado de la mesa de comida, con un plato lleno de galletas en una mano, y una de ellas mordisqueada en la otra] ¿No grabaron ésta misma escena ayer, cuando estuve desaparecida?

**Neko:** Sí, pero Bella se cayó.

**Kitsune:** Y la tentación de hacer sufrir a Edward era demasiado grande como para resistirse.

**Itachi:** Así que… terminamos no grabando nada ^^

**Sr. Burton:** Y gastándose el presupuesto en tonterías ¬¬

**Kitsune:** Sr. Burton, ¿cuándo entenderá que eso no es problema? Tengo un gran sentido de la persuasión con nuestro patrocinador XD

**Itachi:** Claaaaro… entiéndase, soborno.

**Sr. Burton:** ¡Bien! Terminemos con esto ¡todos a sus puestos!

Vuele a aparecer el mismo fondo de la vez pasada, y la escenografía y todo lo demás.

**Sr. Burton:** [frotándose las sienes] Espero que ésta sea la buena ¡Acción!

Sale Jack Sparrow (Edward), balanceándose totalmente hasta las chanclas… (Kitsune: dichosa Tanuki, corrijo, es "sale totalmente borracho") cantando algo y con una botella vacía de Ron en una mano, caminando sin poder dar un paso decente y, definitivamente, no el línea recta.

**Edward (Jack Sparrow):** [con voz de borracho] Jo ho, jo ho… pirata siempre ser… jo ho… hip [hipo] jo ho… [se coloca al centro del escenario]

**Sr. Burton:** ¡Corten! [se tapa la cara con las manos de pura frustración]. No puedo creerlo, Señor, ¿qué he hecho para merecer esto?

**Kitsune:** Edward, ¿por qué rayos estás vestido de Jack Sparrow?

**Edward:** [ya con voz normal] ¿Qué no era Piratas del Caribe?

**Tanuki:** No ¬¬

**Edward:** ¡Nah! [avienta la botella por la espalda].

Bella, quien no se enteró de nada, sale del balcón para decir sus líneas, pero la botella que lanza Edward le pega justo en la cabeza, ella queda inmediatamente inconsciente y cae (otra vez) del balcón, haciendo que suene de nuevo un "¡Splash!" cuando cae al agua.

**Edward:** [se voltea al oír el ruido del agua] ¡Bella! [va corriendo al agua y se avienta para salvarla]

Una vez que Edward ya está nadando, se ve que un inmenso tentáculo emerge del agua y luego vuelve a sumergirse en ella.

**Tanuki:** [grita] ¡El Kraken! [todos salen corriendo dejando al Sr. Burton]

**Sr. Burton:** [ve la puerta por donde salieron todos con ojos asesinos] Otro día de trabajo perdido… [se va arrastrando los pies].

**Itachi:** Oh! Esto es definitivamente más divertido que trabajar

**Kitsune:** Tu lo has dicho xD

**Las dos:** Jojojojojojojo

**

* * *

**

*Un día después…*

**Kitsune: **¡¡¡¡¡Oh!!!!!

**Neko:** Increíble….

**Tanuki:** ¡No lo puedo creer!

**Sr Burton:** Si esto está sucediendo… tal vez para la próxima podamos grabar una escena completa

**Todas:** No… tampoco es para tanto XD.

Todos observan a una apurada Itachi encerrarse en un estudio con pilas de libros.

**Kitsune:** Si… suele pasar de vez en cuando… solo un par de veces al año… cuenta la leyenda….

**Neko:** Que Itachi nunca trabaja y lo deja todo para la última clase… proyectos finales y esas cosas…

**Itachi:** ¡No entiendo NADA! ¡¡¡¡Grrrrrr!!!!

**Emmett:** ¡¡¿¿Un oso??!!

**Kitsune: **No, que de vez en cuando Edward y Jacob pueden ser civilizados….

Todos voltean y ven a Edward y Jacob jugando cartas, murmurando y sonriendo como buenos amigos (que no son).

**Hormigas: **que miedo….-retroceden lentamente.

**"Escena del Balcón… toma 3…."**

**Sr. Burton: **ya vuelvo- mira a las hormigas- no toquen nada…

Las hormigas lo ignoran mientras vigilan que monten la escenografía…

**Kitsune: **que dijo el Sr. Burton?

**Tanuki: **no se

**Neko: **creo que dijo algo así como que comiencen a filmar….ya regreso…

**Tanuki: **¿segura?

**Neko:** sep…

**Kitsune: **OK, todos a sus puestos!!!

**Edward: **princesa- sale Edward parado en el barandal del balcón en el palacio de Agraba, vestido de príncipe.

**Bella: **largo de aquí- sale vestida de Jazmín.

Edward se queda pasmado momentáneamente. Debajo del balcón están Emmett pintado de azul y Jasper vestido de Abú.

**Emmett: **como va nuestro pequeño galán- jasper hace señas y pasa un dedo por su garganta.

**Itachi: **[susurrando] y el Sr. Burton?

**Las otras: **shhh…estamos filmando

El Sr. Burton corre buscando un baño, ya ha recorrido casi todo el set y no lo encuentra.

**Edward: **no espera…

**Emmett:** [grita al oído de Jasper] ¡alerta! ¡Nos vamos a pique!

**Bella: **largo…lánzate del balcón

**Edward: **tienes razón, no eres ningún premio a ganar, debes elegir tu misma- salta del balcón dramáticamente.

**Bella: **NO!!

**Edward: **¿qué?- sube en la alfombra, Bella la mira- es un alfombra mágica, ¿quieres dar un paseo?

**Bella: **es segura?

**Edward: **claro, confías en mí?- le tiende una mano. Bella la toma y comienza la canción de A Whole New World.

El Sr. Burton por fin encuentra un baño, entra aliviado, pero…No hay papel!!!

**Sr. Burton: **Nooooo!!!

Mientras, los tórtolos siguen con su video musical romántico, al final se ve que van sobrevolando el lago de Chapultepec.

**Los dos: ***_tu junto a mí…*_

Por fin un alma que pasaba por ahí se apiada del Sr. Burton y le pasa papel. Ahora corre de regreso a la locación.

Edward ayuda a bajar a Bella de la alfombra y se despiden, mientras el va descendiendo al jardín.

**Bella: **buenas noches…mi príncipe.

Emmett, debajo del balcón empuja a Edward para que bese a Bella.

**Las hormigas: **Ahhh!!!

**Kitsune: **por fin terminamos la escena.

El Sr. Burton entra corriendo a la locación y ve a las hormigas suspirando por la escena.

**Sr. Burton:** ¡corte!- todos voltean a verlo- qué pasa aquí; esto es Romeo y Julieta no Aladín.

**Tanuki: **es decir que gastamos dinero por nada?! -mira a Kitsune- ya sabes que hacer.

**

* * *

**

ajajajajja...solo si leen el cap antes del especial navideño....entenderan...  
les vuelvo a explicar, estos capitulos son la filmación de la pelicula que ven Edward y Bella en "Citas Normales"

**bueno, el proximo cap no sera la continuación de este....**

**iremos alternandolos con otros...**

**faltan dos episodios mas para terminar el rodaje de Romeo y Julieta....^^ o algo así**

**ajajajaja...recuerden dejar sus Reviews...es nuestro salario**


	8. Estamos Vivas!

**sabemos que las odian pero para que no nos maten, debemos poner......otra nota de las hormigas

* * *

Kitsune: **Bueno... lo sé, somos horribles y lo peor que ha pisado alguna vez la fas de esta tierra por no haber hecho absolutamente NADA.  
Pero comprenderán que uno tiene vida fuera del cybermundo, entonces... Heme aquí, rogando porque no nos maten y no queriendo más "miradas de desprecio 2009" XD

Oh... por cierto, una cosa más:

**HOY ES NUESTRO ANIVERSARIO!!!!**

En un día como hoy, pero de hace un año, la idea de "Momentos Maravillosos" nació, espero que después puedan enterarse de la historia completa, pero mientras tanto, sólo necesitan saber que hoy cumplimos nuestro 1er año.  
¡Gracias o tods!  
Otro detalle pequeñito pequeñito, pero muy importantito: Mañana es el cumpleaños de la creadora de éste Blog, editora, traductora y transcriba (¿la palabra existe O.o) Tanuki-chan.

_¡Feliz cumpleaños Tanuki! Sapo verde eres tú XD_

Cuídense tods y gracias por su paciencia, será recompensada ^^

**Tanuki: **Waa!!!!, gracias!!!!.....por cierto recibo regalos, cheques, EDWARDS, CARLISLES, JASPERS, PMs ^^ajajajajajja…no es cierto, pero igual gracias.....por cierto quizas evolucionemos en Charizard en unas semanas....ejem, perdon, lo que queria decir es...

preparense para dar el siguiente paso en la evolución de _Twilight Memories group_....

**Neko: **mmmm, sera mejor que salgamos de aquí, antes de que se enfurezcan…por que siempre hacemos eso, decir hola y salir corriendo?........

(salen corriendo)

* * *

**bien eso es todo si quieren enterarse de algo mas, ya saben pasen a nuestro blog....link en el homepage de Kitsune y Tanuki....**


	9. Seguimos Con VidaA Duras Penas

Waaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Otra nota de autor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Muajajajajajajajajajaj, ya se que las odian pero son un mal necesario….hace mas de un año que no actualizamos ningún cap……pero….T-T

Neee……las hormigas no se han podido ver para escribir como dios manda……por que están en la uni….en diferentes carreras……….y nos quitan tiempo las tareas……aunque todas intentamos escribir algo…….los proyectos quitan el tiempo……por lo que no hemos podido leelos y editarlos.

Pero no se preocupen, vienen vacaciones…..y a menos que me dejen ir a Japón por 15 días con mi sensei………les aseguro que habrá varios caps terminados y subidos……..^^

Por ciertos………

**¡Feliz AniversaRIO!!!!!!**

Hace ya casi tres mese que cumplimos dos añitos de estar lokas y de inventar estas geneales ideas…..

Chico……déjennos reviews…..para saber si nos siguen leyendo……^^………..nos leemos en cuanto podamos^^………..

**Mata ne!**

**Tanuki fuera!**


	10. Ayuda!

Hey! se que prometi cap nuevo tanto en Momentoa Maravillosos como en He left...pero sip...si me fui a Japón

y no me pude contrabandear mi lap por la aduana maternal..."es que no la vayas a perder"...¬¬ Dios! si hasta podia salir a las 10 de la noche sin que me violaran tres veces en la misma cuadra...(entiendase vivo en México)...¬¬...Así que por eso no pude adelantar...y en estas ultimas semanas pus...dire que muchos trabajos en equipo y soy la unica a la que le preocupa...

ok!...por estos dias no se si pueda adelantar algo...he de terminar un discurso, estamos preparando una obra de teatro...ah! y mi ciudad se esta inundando poco a poco...XD...sep...para los que lean esto, corran la voz...

**"El estado de Veracruz en México, esta vieendose afectado por el desbordamiento de diversos rios y canales de la zona entre el Puerto de Veracruz, Boca del Rio y Medellin, tras el paso del Huracán Karl, que pego entre Laguna Verde y la Antigua, hay ciudades incomunicadas por los daños en carreteras y puentes; hay poblados inundados desaparecidos, no sabemos que fue de su gente. A nivel nacional el gobierno mexicano nos ha dejado casi literalmente abandonados, y necesitamos ayuda, viveres, ayuda para rescatar a las personas atrapadas. Por favor lleven el mensaje y ayuden a mi hogar, hay amigos y familiares que lo han perdido todo...recuerden que México los apoya cuando lo requieren mundo, sobre todo Veracruz...no nos abandonen"**

Chicos...les pido transmitan el mensaje...y en cuanto pueda les dejo algo de provecho XD...los quiero...y no se preocupen, mi casa está a salvo...aunque no tengo clases porque el agua amenaza a mi universidad...

Tanuki, fuera!


End file.
